A Freedom of Choice
by Ameeraidoj
Summary: This is AU. Beast gives Belle her freedom but he still wants to help her in another way. Starts after the ballroom scene and deviates from there. Some dialogue is taken from the movie and eventually the Broadway show.
1. Giving Freedom

This is an AU story that came to mind. I thought it was strange that Beast let Belle go into the woods by herself since she was attacked by wolves before.

I have never written a Beauty and the Beast story or an AU story before, so I hope you will enjoy it. If and when you review, if you could please tell me if you would like to see Gaston enter the castle since the storyline can go either way.

I am trying to keep this story somewhat consistent with the actual movie, _The Enchanted Christmas_ and _Belle's Magical World_.

Disclaimer: Some of the dialogue and situations of the story are taken directly from the Disney movie, which I do not own. I also do not own the characters.

* * *

Beast and Belle walked onto the balcony and sat on the banister. Beast was nervous since he was about to confess his feelings to Belle, but by the dance they shared in the ballroom, there was a chance that she felt something for him. Still, he had no idea where to begin as he ran his paw through his fur. Maybe he needed some reassurance.

Beast decided to speak, "Belle," she turned to him, "are you happy here with me?" He tried to smile, but was anxious for her answer.

Belle smiled, "Yes."

Beast was relieved, but he saw that something was not right with her. "What is it?"

Belle looked as though she was in a different world. "If only I could see my father again. Just for a moment, I miss him so much."

Beast still regretted that he took Belle away from her father. Suddenly he remembered, "There is a way." He stood up. Belle followed with a hopeful look in her eyes and they walked to the West Wing together.

Beast had an internal battle. Seeing her face made him realize that she could never be truly happy here without her father. He was seriously considering letting her go although he knew he was close to breaking the spell. Maybe she would see that her father was all right and consent to living here without her being his prisoner.

Belle had a curious look on her face as they walked. When she and Beast had reached an understanding since the wolf attack, she decided to obey his wishes and never entered the West Wing again, except when she wanted to give him a Christmas present or get some flowers (which was a story she did not want to remember). She was still curious about the torn picture of the boy and especially the rose in the glass bell jar (although at Christmas she was mesmerized by it, quickly snapped out of it by Chip), but she no longer wished to defy him for what he did to her father and to her life. She also decided not to ask him about the West Wing, although she doubted now he would lose his temper as quickly as he had those three long months ago.

Now, as she looked around the West Wing, while it was not as clean as the rest of the castle, it seemed different. She realized how much Beast changed in these past few months. He trusted her in order to allow her to enter his most private room, and she trusted him in a way that she had never trusted anyone else, including, sometimes, her father.

They walked to the table holding the rose. Beast picked up a mirror that was on the table and handed it to her.

He said, "This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see."

Belle held the mirror to her face, "I'd like to see my father, please." The mirror lit up and the light was blinding. It dimmed enough so Belle could look into it. She heard coughing and saw her father very cold and sick. She wondered why he was out in the woods, but realized he was coming for her.

"Oh, no. He's sick. He may be dying and he's all alone." Belle had a desperate tone in her voice, which made Beast's heart break. He looked at the rose and realized what he had to do.

"Then, you must go to him."

Belle was surprised, "What did you say?"

Beast's heart was breaking with every word he spoke. "I release you. You're no longer my prisoner."

Belle was still surprised, but slightly sad. She then thought of her father, but she did not want to leave Beast.

"You mean I'm free?"

It took all of Beast's strength to answer her, "Yes."

Belle knew that her father needed her since she was all he had and was very grateful, "Oh, thank you." She was looking at the mirror, "Hold on, Papa, I'm on my way."

She turned to leave, but went to Beast to give him the mirror. Beast did not ever want to see the outside world again, and Belle might use it more. "Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back and remember me." He had to touch Belle's face one more time so he could memorize it.

Belle pressed her face against his paw. "Thank you for understanding how much he needs me." She turned to leave again, but Beast called out, "Wait!"

Belle looked at him. He just thought about the last time Belle went into the woods.

Beast took a deep breath knowing he was starting to waste time. "Belle, could you please do something for me?"

Belle's eyes were still filled with worry, so he quickly pushed on. "Allow me to accompany you through the woods. There are still wolves out there."

Belle slightly smiled although the worry did not leave her eyes. "Thank you." As an after thought, "Please, stay with us for the night. It'll be late by the time we find him and get back to the village."

Beast frowned, "I can't." He knew that the last petal was going to fall soon and he did not want Belle to see him in his despair when it happened.

Belle looked at him with a desperate plea, "Please? You have done so much for me."

He almost gave in, but remembered, "I kept you prisoner. I don't deserve your hospitality."

"I forgave you many months ago and you have made up for it."

Beast was surprised at how easily she was able to forgive, but he knew the truth. "I'm sorry, but it can't be."

Belle was crestfallen. Beast wished he could give in. Maybe it would break the spell just in time. Instead, he said, "I will accompany you to the village, though."

Belle was still disappointed, but at least it would be a little more time with him. She knew that once she got back to the village, she would not be able to return here for a long time. Maybe once her father was well, she could visit.

She responded quietly, "Thank you."

Beast did not know what else to say, except, "I'll meet you in the entrance hall in fifteen minutes?"

Belle nodded her head and left. Cogsworth entered the West Wing with a huge grin on his face.

"Well, Your Highness, I'd say everything's going just swimmingly. I knew you had it in you." He chortled.

Beast knew that he was going to reveal the bad news which would doom the entire castle. "I let her go."

Cogsworth was still chortling, "Yes, yes, splen- you what? How could you do that?"

Cogsworth was taking it better than Beast thought. "I had to."

Cogsworth was now stammering, "Yes, yes, yes, but why?"

"Because I love her." Beast turned to leave the West Wing. "I'm escorting Belle through the forest back to the village. I expect that the others will be informed." He turned back to face Cogsworth. "I'm sorry." Then, he left.

Cogsworth was in shock, but the thought came that maybe the Master escorting Belle would finally be the key to freeing all of them from the spell. He had to alert the others, so he ran from the West Wing.


	2. A Doomed Life

Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, or subscribed to my story. I will probably never update this or any story so quickly again. Please read and review.

In reviews please give opinions on whether you want to see Gaston enter the castle, which would make the story longer, or just be shown in the mirror. I have ideas both ways.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Beauty and the Beast_ and some of the quotes in this chapter are taken directly from the movie.

* * *

"He did what?!" was shouted by the enchanted objects when they heard the news from Cogsworth in the Master's study.

Cogsworth answered them with a heavy heart. "Yes, I'm afraid it's true."

Chip sounding the most upset because he was losing a new friend asked, "She's going away?"

Lumiere responded, "But he was so close."

Mrs. Potts understood the implications of this news more than the others. "After all this time, he's finally learned to love." She knew the young Prince better than anyone else in the castle. Loving Belle but not being able to be with her would be his destruction. The Master cared more for Belle than himself and without her, he had nothing.

Lumiere got too excited at Mrs. Potts declaration. "That's it then! That should break the spell!"

Mrs. Potts had to remind him. "But it's not enough. She has to love him in return."

During the adults' conversation, Chip was starting to back out of the room with an idea forming in his head. He could stowaway in Belle's bag and convince her to come back. Either way, she would have to return to the castle to reunite him with his mother.

Chip was almost out the door when Cogsworth spoke up.

"Well, we still have one last hope – the Master has decided to go with her."

There was a collective "What?!" among the group again.

Cogsworth felt bad about giving them hope as he found the situation hopeless, but he knew they would wonder where the Master was.

"The Master has decided to escort the girl through the woods back to the village."

Chip stopped. Since the Master was going with Belle, it would be too risky for him to stowaway in case he was caught. Sadly, he moved back to join the group.

Everyone else was frozen trying to digest what Cogsworth said. Lumiere was the first to speak up excitedly again.

"Sacré bleu! Maybe their journey together will do the trick and we'll be human again tonight."

Mrs. Potts shook her teapot body. "No, Belle must choose to come back of her free will. If she makes it to the village, it's over. Besides, I went to the West Wing earlier tonight and there's only three petals left."

Babette finally spoke up, "But why would ze girl want to leave zat way? I thought zey were getting along and she was happy here."

The group looked at Cogsworth. "He just said what Mrs. Potts said – he loves her. There was no other explanation."

Everyone looked to the floor.

* * *

Belle was in her room changing into her traveling clothes. While she was worried about her father, she was also worried about Beast. He seemed so different, distant when she asked him to stay.

She reflected on her feelings for him while preparing to leave. When she first came, she hated him for what he did to her father and forcing her to give up her freedom. After the wolf attack, they became acquaintances, which grew into friendship. Tonight, however, she realized her feelings went beyond friendship, although she was not sure how far, and he seemed to return them. When he released her, she could see that he was hurting inside. His blue eyes were the passage into his soul. She knew before they separated tonight, she had to tell him her feelings and that she would not leave forever, but she wondered if she would be able to keep that promise. If the villagers learned of where she was, and she was certain her father would attempt to come back and help her escape, they would turn on Beast. Could she come to visit knowing she could put his life in danger? What if she was misreading his feelings?

Belle shook herself from her musings realizing time was running out. She grabbed her cloak and her bag exiting her room hoping it was not the last time.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Entrance Hall, Beast was pacing. He knew he was doing the right thing by releasing Belle: in fact, he had not thought of her as a prisoner in a long time. While he was falling in love with her, he forgot that was the condition until he realized how much Belle wanted to be with her father.

Even though he knew he was doing right thing, he still thought about how close he had been to breaking the spell. While he no longer cared if he remained a beast, his servants, possibly friends, did not deserve to be punished forever. He was the one who turned out the Enchantress. He was the one who was selfish. He was the one who made the mistakes which had cost him his life. Yes, the servants indulged him, but usually if someone works as a servant for a living, that person is inclined to obey the master's every wish.

Beast wanted Belle to come soon since he did not want to see the servants' reactions once they learned about their predicament. After escorting Belle and her father to the village, he would remain in the woods and wait for the wolves to find him. This time he would not put up a fight. Nothing mattered, Belle would be gone and happy with her father, and Belle's happiness is all he ever wanted. The servants were doomed and why should he make their lives, or whatever was left of them, more miserable? He decided that leaving tonight and not returning would be best for everyone or thing concerned. Then he would not have to live with this aching feeling in his heart.

He suddenly heard footsteps. Belle was running down the stairs in her simple blue dress with the apron, which she wore when she first came here, with her cape and her bag. When she was on the ground floor, she ran to Beast and gave him a hug.

She whispered, "Thank you."

Beast was in shock. He was happy that Belle had some kind of feeling for him, even if it was not love. He awkwardly hugged her back knowing this would be the first and last time he could ever hold her like this.

When Belle pulled back a few seconds later, too soon for Beast, he saw she had tears in her eyes.

Belle quickly spoke, "I want you to know how grateful I am to you for helping me. It means a lot. I will miss everyone here, but as soon as I find my father and nurse him back to health, I will come back and visit."

Beast was at a loss. She just said she would miss everyone, and since she admitted earlier that she was happy here with him, "everyone" would include him. He did not want to tell her that she would never see him again. Maybe it was worth it to stay in the castle and wait for her visits, but maybe she would forget everything about the castle and him. He no longer had the mirror to see what would happen with her. He could ponder this later after they found her father. Right now, they had to leave.

He spoke, "We better get going."

Belle nodded and together they walked out the door. Belle saddled Philippe and the three of them left the castle grounds running. Belle was on her horse and Beast was running along side them on all fours.

The enchanted objects, now in the West Wing, were watching them leave through the gates. They all shook their what-would-be-heads and looked back at the rose. One of the three remaining petals fell.


	3. The Choice

Strangely enough, I have been updating rather quickly, but it should not be expected for long. Enjoy this chapter and please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from _Beauty and the Beast_ which belongs to Disney.

* * *

Beast and Belle on her horse were running through the forest. Beast was starting to slow and Belle did the same thinking he was tired of running. He turned to Belle, but was not panting as she expected.

"Belle, could I see the mirror for a moment?"

Belle took the mirror from her sack and handed it to him.

"Show me Belle's father, please."

Maurice appeared in the mirror lying still in the snow. Beast tried to keep the mirror out of Belle's sight and was silently praying for him to be alive. He had lost faith when the curse came upon him, but he knew Belle had faith and hoped that what worked for her would work right now.

Beast handed the mirror back to Belle and she put it back in the sack.

"Belle, I know where he is." With that, Beast ran quickly and Belle followed on Philippe.

Belle saw the urgency on his face and knew something was very wrong. Belle silently prayed that her father would be all right but also prayed for Beast. Beast seemed more troubled than usual and she wished he would confide in her. Sometimes, there were moments he would open up and express his feelings. Recently, he had tried to conceal his feelings about everything until tonight when they danced. Once she found her father, however, it would be a while until she saw him again and the relationship between could change with the distance.

They continued running until Beast suddenly stopped. He was looking around and saw Maurice. Belle gasped and Beast ran over to him. He picked Maurice up and held him up to Belle for her to check him. She held her head close to her father's and heard that he was still breathing. She felt relieved, which was only short lived. She saw the worry on Beast's face.

"Don't worry, he'll be all right. We just need to get him into a warm bed."

Beast knew that this was it. He would take her home and never see her again. He made his decision. Everyone, including Belle, would be better off if he were not around.

Beast decided to speak to break the silence and tried to keep his voice from cracking, "The village is close by."

He placed Maurice on the back of the horse and walked in the opposite direction of the castle.

Belle started to follow, but had a sickening feeling that she should not return to the village. Something was not right there and something was amiss with Beast. There were warm beds at the castle and she would have help with her father if needed. And she would not have to leave Beast. She stopped.

Beast realized that Belle was not following him. He turned and saw her lost in thought.

"Belle?"

Belle quickly looked up, but did not speak. Why did she have this feeling that this would be the last time she would see him? Why did she feel there was danger in the village?

Beast pressed on, "It'll take us ten minutes to get to the village."

Belle knew what she had to do, "Let's go back to the castle."

Beast opened his mouth in shock. This was not the plan. Belle was supposed to go back to the village and be happy with her father. His servants would try to live as normal a life as possible in the castle. He was supposed to disappear forever. Why would she want to return to that godforsaken place when he released her to go back to her home?

"I gave you your freedom."

"Yes."

"Your freedom to go home."

"I know."

Belle's quick responses were confusing him and he was getting frustrated.

"Belle, we're closer to the village." He had to talk her out of it. Why though? This is what he wanted – to have her stay with him. However, he knew that once her father was well, they would return to the village and he would have to deal with these feelings again – the desperation and heartbreaking despair. He wished he could end the torment.

Belle was looking very closely at him as she said, "I know, but I don't want you traveling back to the castle at a later hour, and I will have help there with Mrs. Potts and the others." The second part was a lie. She could take care of her father without help as she had being doing that since her mother's death. Her father could become ill easily, especially now in his old age.

Beast knew arguing with her was delaying the precious time needed for her father to get help, and by now, he was being selfish. He wanted to stick to his original plan, but Belle cared for him and he realized what his death would mean to her. Even though she probably did not feel the same way he felt for her, she still gave him her friendship.

The wind was blowing harshly and Belle could feel her father shivering on the back of Philippe. Her eyes started to tear. If they did not hurry, her father would die from the cold.

Beast looked into her eyes and knew she realized how important the time was. He almost started to tear up himself but he kept in control. He finally relented and nodded his head.

Belle whispered, "Thank you."

Beast slightly nodded, but he straightened up and turned towards the direction of the castle. He was about to start walking, but stopped and took off his cloak. He covered Maurice. Belle looked curiously at him.

"Belle, we won't be able to move at a running pace without dropping him. It'll take twice as long to get back to the castle than to the village. Are you sure you want to go back there?" He secretly hoped against what his head was telling him and wanted her to say, "yes."

Belle responded, "Won't you get cold?"

Beast felt relieved and smiled at her. "Don't worry about me. I have fur, remember?"

Belle giggled a little. She actually forgot about that fact. While he was a beast in appearance, she saw a man when she looked at him. His mannerisms and expressions were all suggestions of humanity, not the beast she first met many months ago. The moment passed when Beast walked in the direction of the castle.

They started moving as quickly as they could. Neither of them spoke during the walk back since both were lost in thought praying that Belle's father would be all right and pondering their relationship.


	4. Castle Coming

I have no idea how I have been updating so quickly, but this is probably the last time for a while. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: Some of the quotes come directly from Disney's _Beauty and the Beast_, which I do not own. I also do not own the characters.

* * *

Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth, Lumiere, and Babette were contemplating what to do next in the West Wing. Chip had been sent off to bed, although, to no one else's knowledge, he was wandering around the castle trying to figure out what happened since no one would explain it to him.

Cogsworth spoke up, "I knew it. I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up."

Lumiere, for the first time, agreed with him, "Maybe it would've been better if she had never come at all."

Mrs. Potts, worried for the Master, chipped in, "I don't understand it. I thought she returned the Master's feelings. What would've made her want to leave all of a sudden?"

Cogsworth replied, "You said it earlier, 'she needs to love him in return.' Obviously, she doesn't."

Mrs. Potts shook her pot, "Still, they had a close friendship. There had to be something to make her leave suddenly."

Lumiere suddenly remembered, "Wait, we can use the mirror to find them and see what's happening."

All of them scurried over to the table containing the bell jar with the rose. Lumiere carefully jumped up onto the table so not to harm the rose. "The mirror's gone."

Babette was the first to react, "Gone? Where would it be? No one else uses it."

Mrs. Potts understood immediately. "He gave it to Belle."

Cogsworth was stunned, "Who gave it to Belle?"

Lumiere rolled his eyes, "The Master, you tick tock!"

This started an argument between Cogsworth and Lumiere, but Mrs. Potts did not want to get into the middle of it.

She moved to the balcony and tried to look beyond the gates, but it was too dark. She knew once the Master got Belle safely home, he would not be returning to the castle. He never understood love and now that he learned how to love, he still did not understand how to deal with lost love.

During what became the most vital years during the young Prince's upbringing, Mrs. Potts could not take care of him as she had before. Her husband had suddenly died and a month after his death, she found out she was three months along with Chip. By the time Chip learned to walk and was starting to talk, the young Prince had been spoiled by the other servants and it was too late.

The Prince was eleven and Chip was eleven months old when the spell occurred. Ten years had passed and tonight at 2:31 was the beginning of the Prince's twenty-first birthday. Unless Belle returned, it was over for the Prince and the end of her dreams of seeing people running through the castle, especially her son. She silently prayed to the high heavens that everything would right itself. No one deserved this fate, and the Prince suffered the most knowing it was his fault.

Lumiere came behind her, "Is he back yet?"

Mrs. Potts did not want to be the one to break the news and so she prayed for a miracle, "Not yet."

Cogsworth then walked onto the balcony, "Well, he should be back soon. It's been almost an hour since he left."

Babette was not far behind, "Do you think zat he will go back to his usual temper?"

Mrs. Potts absently said, "I doubt it." She straightened up as much as she could as a teapot and looked at them. She wanted to reassure them as much as herself. "No, Belle changed him. Even if we are to remain in this state, he will never forget the lessons she taught him." _Which means he will come back, if he's in his right mind_, Mrs. Potts thought.

Everyone looked out of the balcony, each lost in his or her own thoughts.

Suddenly, the gate was heard creaking open. They all walked closer to the edge of the balcony. While it was dark, two moving shadows were seen and they heard a horse clopping.

As the shadows moved closer to the castle, the enchanted objects were able to see them more clearly.

Lumiere shouted, "It's the Master!"

Babette and Cogsworth said at the same time, "And Belle!"

Mrs. Potts finally could make out a third person on the back of the horse. "Belle's father," she whispered. Of course, that is why Belle had to leave. _Thank you, Lord._ Belle was back and so the Master returned safely.

All of the objects moved quickly downstairs to the Entrance Hall.

When Belle and Beast were in front of the stable, Beast carefully picked Maurice off the back of Philippe so Belle could get off.

Beast said quietly, "I'll bring him into the first bedroom on the first floor while you take care of the horse."

Belle quietly responded, "Thank you."

When Beast walked away, Belle got off her horse and brought him into the stable. While she still worried for her father, she was becoming more worried about Beast. He seemed to want to break away from her. Maybe she made a mistake by deciding to come back here. Still, it was too late now. She entered the castle.

Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth, Lumiere, and Babette were moving quickly down the stairs.

Belle spoke, "Mrs. Potts, could you please bring me some warm water to the first bedroom?"

Mrs. Potts responded, "Of course." She scurried away.

Belle then spoke to the other three, "I'm sorry. I need to take care of my father." She ran down the hall.

The three objects watched her running.

Lumiere voiced the question first, "Do you think we still have a chance?"

Cogsworth was puzzled, "Well, I don't know. She did come back when she could have gone home."

Mrs. Potts was moving quickly towards the bedroom, but she stopped to say, "Maybe her father was closer to the castle. Don't get your hopes up." She hated her attitude towards the situation but from what she saw on Belle's face, the Master would not admit his feelings toward her and Belle's only concern was for her father.

She moved to the bedroom quickly and saw the Master watching Belle as she stroked her father's face. Belle looked at her as she entered.

Mrs. Potts jumped onto the side table and poured some water into the bowl that was on it. Belle took a handkerchief and dipped it starting to wet her father's face. Mrs. Potts looked at the Master and realized he was thinking about how she attended his wounds from the wolf attack.

Belle turned to Mrs. Potts, "Is there anything dry that I can change him into, such as a nightshirt?"

Beast spoke somberly, "I know where it is." He left the room quickly.

Mrs. Potts was thinking aloud, "I'm surprised he knows where it is."

Belle looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Mrs. Potts' eyes opened wide, but she quickly recovered. "Oh, nothing to worry your head about, dear."

While Belle started to undress her father, Mrs. Potts was worried about the Master. She knew he went to find his father's old armoire, which was stored in a closet outside the dungeon. His father had practically ignored him and during the time when Mrs. Potts could not take care of him, he ordered for all of his parents' possessions to be destroyed. The servants, being loyal to the late prince and princess, moved the items to the closet. Mrs. Potts realized that although she knew the Master better than the other castle workers did, there were still thing she did not know.

Beast returned with a long blue nightshirt with gold hand stitching, which had belonged to his father.

Belle was amazed at how intricate the stitching was. Only royals wore this type of clothing. She looked at Beast, but he turned away and walked out of the room. Belle continued to look out at the door.

Mrs. Potts decided to pull her out of her thoughts, "Dear, you should get your father out of his wet clothing."

Belle snapped out of it and changed her father. While she was wiping his face with the cloth again, she asked, "Mrs. Potts, what is wrong with the Beast?"

Mrs. Potts responded, "Oh, he gets into moods like that every so often."

"Did this castle belong to the royal family?"

"It has always belonged to the Master's family."

Belle realized Mrs. Potts was not going to give her answers. She continued to take care of her father. An hour later, he woke up.

"Belle?"

Belle smiled, "It's all right, Papa. I'm here."

Maurice smiled back, "I thought I would never see you again." He sat up and gave Belle a hug not realizing his surroundings.

Belle was relieved, "I missed you so much."

Maurice pulled back, "But the Beast, how did you escape?"

"I didn't escape, Papa. He let me go. And, Papa, we're in the Beast's castle."

Maurice looked at his surroundings. "That horrible Beast?"

Belle was quick to correct him, "But he isn't, Papa. He's changed somehow, and so have I. We're friends."

"Friends?"

Mrs. Potts decided to step in the conversation, "Yes, they're very good and close friends. You would be proud of your daughter, sir. She stood up to him and he changed his ways, being more considerate and teaching him to…" She trailed off because she did not want to let Belle know that he loved her without him telling her first.

Belle wondered what Mrs. Potts wanted to say but did not ask. Belle turned to her father, "Papa, you must get some rest. I'll explain more in the morning."

Mrs. Potts chipped in, "I agree, sir. You have been through much, especially walking out in those woods."

Maurice wanted to protest, but was feeling a bit groggy and took their advice. He kissed Belle's cheek and laid back down closing his eyes. Soon, he was softly snoring.

Mrs. Potts spoke quietly, "Thank goodness you came."

Belle was confused, "My father was not in that great of danger once he was out of the cold."

"I meant the Master."

Belle was worried again, "What about him?"

Mrs. Potts did not say anymore and was looking at Maurice. When she looked up, she said, "Well, dear, it's getting late. I'll stay with your father and you should get some sleep."

While Belle was not tired, she knew that Mrs. Potts would not say any more. "Thank you, Mrs. Potts."

Belle left to go to her room and think.


	5. The Mirror

Thank you for all reviews and I hope you enjoy this update. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Beauty and the Beast_.

* * *

Beast had locked himself in the West Wing. He left instructions to Cogsworth and Lumiere that he was not to be disturbed unless there was a problem with Belle's father. He wanted to be alone when the last petal fell and his fate and all of his servants' fates were sealed.

He felt guilty for many reasons – the servants' predicament, Belle's father, Belle – all of which were effects of his selfishness. Yet, when he tried to correct his mistakes, it seemed as though the world would not cooperate. Why Belle chose to return was beyond what he could comprehend. She was here and he still had a chance to break the spell, but it was not right telling her of his feelings while her father was so ill. Besides, she cared for him only as a friend, nothing more.

He looked around the West Wing, which looked much cleaner than when Belle first arrived here. Why the servants decided to clean this room when it was only for him, he had no idea. But the cleaning made him seem less beast-like. When Belle first arrived, dinner that night would have been the first time he had eaten a civilized meal at a table in two years. At that time of his life, he figured he would remain a beast forever and decided to grow into what he was. The beast inside him took over and he would go out and kill his own food. Now, he was ashamed of himself.

He remembered the first time Lumiere came into the West Wing for some reason and saw some dead rabbit remains. Lumiere looked sick and when he saw his Master's face covered in blood, he bolted from the room quickly. The worst part was that Beast did not care he killed an innocent animal for food even though he had plenty of it in the castle.

Beast covered his face trying to rid himself of the memory. Belle changed him, saved him somewhat. Even though the curse would be permanent at 2:31 this morning, a little over an hour left, he no longer wanted to be the beast he almost was. He looked back at the rose and saw the two remaining petals. He wished that someone would bring news of Belle's father, but he knew he was supposed to be alone tonight.

* * *

Belle brought her traveling bag with her into her bedroom. Madame de la Grande Bouche was not there, but the night clothing was laid out on the bed. Belle changed and laid down on the bed, but she could not sleep. She was still worried about Beast and how something was wrong in the castle. She did not see any enchanted object when she was coming to this room, which was peculiar. Not even Cogsworth or Lumiere were to be seen.

She needed to see what was happening around her now. Maybe then she would get some sleep. She took the mirror out of the bag and decided to relieve her feelings about the village.

"Show me the village, please." The mirror lit up again and panned around the field. At her house, she saw two men carrying LeFou out of a snow pile. LeFou looked frozen and she hoped he was all right. Then she thought, _Why is LeFou at my home?_ The mirror continued panning until it came to Gaston's house and moved forward inside it.

Belle had an urge to stop the mirror so she did not have to see his face but did not act. Inside his house, Gaston was drinking a beer with Monsieur D'Arque.

Monsieur D'Arque said, "I'm getting impatient."

Gaston seemed upset, "They have to return sometime."

"I heard two men saying that a frozen body was found by the house. They removed him and sent him to the doctor. How will we know when they return?"

"She will return. She left her precious books here. She can't live without them."

Monsieur D'Arque looked Gaston in the eye, "She has been gone for longer than three months. Her father has been gone for over a week. He probably died in the forest and she won't return."

Belle realized that the two men were talking about her.

Gaston stood up quickly, "I paid you. You will commit her father when they return unless she agrees to marry me."

Monsieur D'Arque stood up, "And what if she doesn't?"

Gaston smirked at him, "Then, you have a new addition to your collection."

The mirror dimmed and Belle was in shock. No wonder she had a horrible feeling about the village. Her father must have told the villagers that she was being held by a beast and asked for help. And while she did not think much about Gaston, she never would have thought he was capable of something like this.

She could never go back to the village unless her father stayed here. Then, there would be no reason to return.

Belle needed answers to her other question. "Show me the Beast, please." The mirror lit up again and showed her the West Wing. Beast was slumped over the bell jar containing the rose, although his massive arms hid the rose from view.

She needed to know what was wrong and grabbed her dressing gown. On the way to the West Wing, she ran into Cogsworth and Lumiere.

Belle was the first to speak, "Is the Beast in the West Wing?"

Cogsworth and Lumiere looked at each other. Cogsworth spoke, "Yes, he is." He changed the subject, "Have you seen Chip? Mrs. Potts asked us to find him so they can be together when it – ouch!" Lumiere had just burnt his back.

Belle looked worried, "What is going on? Is Beast all right?"

Lumiere and Cogsworth looked at each other again. Lumiere said sadly, "We don't know. He's locked himself in the West Wing."

Belle ran quickly to the West Wing. She knocked and heard his voice saying, "Leave me in peace."

Belle decided to announce herself, "Beast?"

The door opened very quickly and Belle walked inside.


	6. Confronting Beast

Thank you everyone, again, for reading, reviewing, or alerting my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I wished I owned _Beauty and the Beast_, but I do not.

* * *

Cogsworth and Lumiere found Chip a few seconds after Belle ran from them. They took him to his mother and decided to give her the news.

When Mrs. Potts saw the three enter the bedroom, she said, "Thank you, gentlemen."

Chip jumped up onto the chair, which Belle had occupied before, with his mother.

Lumiere spoke, "Belle was looking for the Master in her dressing gown. There's something wrong."

Mrs. Potts thought, "Did either of you talk to the Master?"

Cogsworth responded, "Not really. He said he was not to be disturbed unless something was wrong with Belle's father. After we left, we heard him locking himself inside the West Wing."

"Belle might have seen that," suggested Mrs. Potts.

"How on earth would she have seen that? I mean, Lumiere did tell her he was locked up."

"She has the mirror."

Lumiere started to smile, "Well, if she was checking on him, there is just enough time left."

Mrs. Potts looked over at Belle's father and sighed, "Poor dear. If we had a few more hours, I think she would have figured out who the Master is or was. When her father went back to sleep, she was asking questions about the castle and if it was owned by the royal family."

Cogsworth was confused, "How on earth could she have figured that out? We never said anything."

"The nightshirt her father is wearing is the late prince's nightshirt."

Cogsworth and Lumiere asked at the same time, "He knows?"

Mrs. Potts, wanting to know if Belle was able to get into the West Wing, changed their attention to the situation at hand. "Forget it. While I don't condone eavesdropping, you two need to get to the West Wing and find out what's happening. Even if Belle doesn't break the spell, the Master will need her more than ever."

Lumiere and Cogsworth looked at each other not quite understanding, but they somewhat bowed to Mrs. Potts and left the room to head to the West Wing.

Belle had just entered the West Wing. She did not see Beast, but the closed quickly and he was behind her as she turned around.

He looked at her carefully, "Is something wrong with your father?"

Belle shook her head slightly, "He will be fine. Mrs. Potts is watching him now. She asked Cogsworth and Lumiere to find Chip, however. As a matter of fact, I have not seen any of the objects this evening. Not even Madame was in my room."

Beast looked down. The servants must have been huddling together knowing that after tonight, they would never be human. He tried to push the thoughts from his mind and concentrated on Belle. While looking at her, he could tell that she was greatly upset.

"What's wrong, Belle?"

Belle decided if she opened up to him, maybe he would do the same. "I can't go back to the village."

Beast was surprised and some hope entered him, but he tried not to show it. "Why not?"

Belle took a deep breath, "I know I told you a little about my village. When we were in the woods and about to go to the village, I had a feeling that there was a danger there and I wanted to go where I felt safest."

Beast was listening. He was hoping that Belle came back to be with him although he tried to ignore that voice. However, Belle did say she felt "safest" here.

Belle watching his reaction, continued, "I used the mirror to look at the village. Two men were pulling LeFou, a sidekick to the town hero, from a snow bank in my yard. Then, the mirror moved to Gaston's house."

Beast's ears pointed up at the sound of another man's name. Still, he thought he heard some disdain in her tone when mentioning him. He realized she stopped talking. "Who's Gaston?"

Belle could not help but be exasperated, "Gaston is the town hero. All the girls swoon at him; all the men eat out of his hand. 'No one does it like Gaston' is the town saying."

Beast felt slightly relieved, but he had to ask, "You don't like him?"

Belle was surprised but shook her head. "Not at all, he's selfish, rude, illiterate-," she stopped because she remembered that Beast could not read well yet, although he improved everyday she taught him. Beast bowed his head. Of course, she wanted someone who could read and the selfish and rude part described him too. His hopes were selfish because he knew Belle did not want to be here forever.

Belle corrected her mistake, "I meant that he hates books. Beast, you know how important and wonderful books can be, and you're a much better reader than he is. I doubt he can read one word."

Beast looked up and saw her smiling at him. He returned the small smile. "So what did you see?"

Belle's face darkened quickly. "He was with Monsieur D'Arque, the head of the insane asylum. The day I came here, Gaston asked me to marry him. I refused and he ended up in a mud puddle." She smiled slightly at the memory.

Beast found Belle more amazing every time he talked to her and he knew she was never a damsel in distress. While he loved to think about all the ways she was special, he had to know what happened. "And?"

"Gaston paid Monsieur D'Arque to take my father to the asylum unless I agreed to marry him. My father must have told them about…" She trailed off not wanting to bring up that she was once his prisoner.

Beast understood, "About a beast taking you prisoner." The guilt flooded him again.

Belle nodded, "I'm sorry. My father couldn't have known that you and I became friends. I told him when he woke up, and although he doesn't understand now, he will."

"Belle, it was my fault. We both know that." He hated the fact he was such a monster.

Belle shook her head while reading his thoughts, "Gaston is the monster, not you."

Beast looked at her, but he did not understand because he took the literal translation of that statement.

Belle was watching him. She asked, "Beast, I know you gave me freedom, but could my father and I live here instead?"

Beast was thinking, then said, "You could prove your father isn't crazy. I gave you the mirror. Show me to them."

Belle's mouth opened, but she thought about what would have happened. "No, I couldn't do that. Gaston is a hunter and he would be…" Belle realized she was close to revealing her innermost feelings, although she was not certain what they were.

She also realized that if she had gone to the village and was put in that situation, she would have shown the mirror to Gaston. He would have started a mob because due to jealousy since Gaston would have realized she was closer to Beast than she would ever be with him. Belle sometimes had trouble hiding her emotions especially about the ones she loved – her mother, her father, Beast. _What? I love Beast? Of course, I love him; he is my friend. I also love Mrs. Potts, Lumiere, Cogsworth and everyone else here._ Still, there was something more about Beast.

Beast was wondering what she was going to say, but did not ask. He said, "I could handle myself. I handled many wolves, I could handle him."

Belle was not sure about that statement. She remembered Mrs. Potts saying, "Thank goodness you came," and referring to Beast. She did not say anything.

Beast continued, "I gave you your freedom. If you want to return, you can do what is needed to keep yourself and your father safe."

Belle finally realized what Mrs. Potts was implying. He was not going to return to tonight after she went back to the village. And if she had shown the mirror to Gaston…

"If Gaston had come to hurt you, would you have fought back," Belle suddenly asked with pleading eyes.

Beast responded truthfully while looking at her, "Knowing that you would have come back to visit, yes."

Belle realized the implication of his answer, "If I didn't have the chance to tell you I was coming back, would you have fought him?"

Beast could not look at her this time, but he had to be honest, "No."

Belle's eyes were tearing. "Why?"

He could not and would not answer her.

The atmosphere between them became too much. Belle needed him to understand her, but she had to leave the room before she broke down. She walked to Beast, cupped her hands around his face for him to look at her, and gently kissed his lips. Before he had time to contemplate what was happening, Belle pulled away and ran out of the West Wing.

One of the two remaining rose petals fell.


	7. Confessions

Here is another update. Also, I forgot to mention before that for the wardrobe and the featherduster, I am using the names from the Broadway show. Also, I heard somewhere that it was mentioned that Beast's real name is Adam, and while I used it in his name, I wanted him to be called by a French-sounding name. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Beauty and the Beast_

* * *

Belle ran past Cogsworth and Lumiere from the West Wing while starting to cry. They looked at each other and went through the door. They saw the Master looking completely stunned gazing at the door.

Lumiere asked tentatively, "Master?"

Beast came out of his trance and looked at them.

Cogsworth was also hesitant, "What happened?"

Beast was still not over the shock, but the thought of how Belle ran was starting to settle in him.

Lumiere asked again, "Master?"

Beast said slowly, "I'm not sure what happened."

He turned to the rose and saw the one petal. Hopelessness filled him.

Lumiere interrupted his thoughts, "Master, perhaps if you told us what happened we could help you."

Beast responded quietly, "There is no help for me."

Cogsworth was very curious now, although he knew that whatever happened, it did not break the spell. "Please, Master, at least confide in us."

Beast suddenly remembered that whatever happened with Belle concerned all of them. He sighed. "Belle came in distressed. Some man at her village wants to throw her father into an asylum in order force her to marry him. She's trapped here now."

Lumiere insensitively said, "Well, that should be good news. You love her, she'll stay here forever." Cogsworth nodded.

Beast looked at the rose, "That's not what she wants."

Cogsworth responded, "Did she say that?"

"No, but she seemed so upset. However, she starting asking me if I would fight that man if he came here to hunt me."

Lumiere and Cogsworth asked at the same time, "And?"

"And I was honest and said 'no.'"

Cogsworth was confused, but Lumiere knew there was more, "How did she respond?"

Beast was embarrassed to say that Belle kissed him, was repulsed, and ran away. Well, they must have seen her running away. Still, he could not come up with a better story and so he told them the truth.

Lumiere and Cogsworth were in shock. Belle kissed the Master? Why was the spell not broken? She had to love him, did she not?

Beast was waiting for a reaction, "Well?" For a second, the looks on their faces almost made him smile despite his situation.

Cogsworth was at a loss, but Lumiere was thinking. "Master, maybe you should talk to her and get her side of the story. If she kissed you, she must have some feelings and you're friends, so she wouldn't feel repulsed now."

"I don't know. Belle ran; she must have wanted to get away from me."

Lumiere sympathized with the Master, but pressed on, "You don't know that for sure."

Cogsworth chimed in, "There's only one petal left. What do you have to lose?"

Lumiere added, "You know I hate to admit it when this winding clock is right. However, I think you need to go beyond that and tell Belle about the curse."

Cogsworth was startled, "What? He can't! What will she say?"

Lumiere looked at him, "She all ready knows the castle is enchanted and she figured out that this castle once belonged to the royal family. If anything, she may be expecting it, but she deserves to know the truth."

Beast thought about that. Even if she rejected him in that sense, at least he could get rid of some of the guilt. He had felt as though he had been lying to her for a while.

Lumiere pressed on, "Go to her. I think she needs you."

Beast nodded and walked to the door of the West Wing. He stopped for a second.

Cogsworth said, "We'll keep an eye on the rose."

Beast walked out quickly and then ran to Belle's room.

* * *

Belle was still crying on her bed when she heard a knock at her door. "Who is it?"

She heard his voice, "Belle?"

Belle quickly sat up on the bed and tried to dry her eyes. "Come in."

Beast entered slowly. When he saw Belle, his heart broke. She had to regret the kiss as she had not cried so hard since he first made her his prisoner. He listened outside the door for a short time after he slammed it. He had felt a little guilty about it, which had continued from when he realized he took Belle's father away before she could say "goodbye" as she had pointed out. Back then, pride had won out and he refused to apologize for his behavior. Now, he knew that his love for Belle had to overshadow his pride for the rest of his life if he wanted her happiness. He mentally shook himself out of his musings and watched Belle waiting for her words of regret.

Belle was watching him. "I don't regret my actions."

Beast's eyes opened wide. She was not upset about the kiss? "Why are you crying?"

Belle's eyes were still watering, "I realized how close I came to losing you." She had finally put words to what she was feeling for Beast - she was in love with him - and was about to tell him, but he spoke first.

"Belle, I need to tell you something." He knew she wanted to say more, but he had to tell her.

Belle looked at him curiously.

Beast stood up straight and looked at a wall behind Belle. He could not look her in the eyes.

"Ten years ago, this castle was very different. There were many humans, and bright lights lit the dark corridors. A prince lived here too."

At Beast's first words, Belle remembered Lumiere's song at her first dinner while she and Beast were still at odds, "Ten years we've been rusting / Needing so much more than dusting…" She watched him and wondered where he was going with this story.

Beast was watching her reaction and then continued, "The prince was everything as you described that Gaston person and maybe worse." He had to pause for a few seconds since he was revealing his most painful memories. "An ugly beggar woman knocked one night. She asked to be let in out of the cold, but the prince refused her. She told him not to judge by appearances, but he still left her out in the cold." He stopped again.

Belle had a feeling that what he was about to reveal would explain everything about the enchanted castle. She waited for him to continue.

Beast took a deep breath. "As soon as the door slammed, it opened again and the woman disappeared with an enchantress in her place. The prince tried to apologize, but she wouldn't hear it. She said he had no love inside him and had to punish him and everyone in the castle. The servants became the objects, just as he treated them while they were human. The prince became what he was on the inside – a beast."

Belle could not say anything. She knew the castle was enchanted – that much was obvious. However, she never expected anything like this. Beast, her Beast, was a prince? And the objects were once human? Maybe them all being human once did not surprise as much as she thought. Still, she was trying to process the new information. She saw him looking at her for a reaction and now, she wanted a question answered that she had had for a while.

"What is your name?"

Beast's eyes widened. "What?" Of all the things she could say, he definitely did not expect this.

Belle pressed, "I've been wondering this for a while now. I had doubted you were named 'Beast' when you were born, so what is your real name?"

Beast smiled a little and ran his paw over his head. "It's rather long and I don't use it anymore."

Belle made eye contact with him, "Please?"

Beast took a deep breath and then said, "Alexander Henri Adam Cartier of France."

Belle was surprised. She remembered reading a book on the history of the French royal family in the castle's library and saw the name. The young prince would have been six when the book was published.

Belle asked, "What did your parents call you?"

He answered with no emotion, "The servants referred to me as Prince Adam, the first and only son of the prince and princess. However, I was never fond of the name and even less now."

Belle could tell this was a difficult topic for him, but she definitely could not call him 'Beast' anymore. "Could I, please, call you Henri?"

Beast was surprised, but nodded.

Belle had so many questions, but she had to tread carefully. "Thank you." She thought over everything she wanted to say. She had to ease him into giving more details about the curse. Still, she could not forget her own feelings for the prince/beast. Ten minutes ago, she was about to confess she loved him. Now, to her surprise, he seemed more endearing to her. She had to admit she would have been surprised if, one day, she had been walking around the castle and suddenly a human man was walking by.

Beast was watching her again waiting for more of a response. Belle looked into his eyes and responded to his unasked question, "I have no idea what to say."

He looked to the floor, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

She walked over to him and put her hand on his face for him to look at her. "I understand why you didn't and if you had told me earlier, I would not have understood. I am still a little confused."

Beast knew she was not sure how far she could go in her questioning, although he did not know why. "You can ask me anything, Belle."

Belle dropped her hand and looked away wondering where to begin. She felt as though she could feel Bea- Henri's emotions and he was having a difficult time. When she looked into his eyes, she knew she still loved him and was ready to confess that, but at this moment, it would scare him away. It did not matter if he was a beast or prince, she was ready for anything that would come her way as long as they could be together either as friends or something more.

She then felt him turning away in rejection although she could not hear the movement. "Henri, wait!"

Henri stopped at the doorway. She quickly ran to him and grabbed his paw, no hand. "Please, stay. We have so much to talk about."

He was confused and surprised. She gently pulled him to the bed since it was the only place in the room for two people to sit down. When they were seated, he could not look at her. Belle knew she had to take the first step.

"Is there anything else I should know," she asked in a gentle, maybe lovingly, way.

He still did not look at her, "I don't know."

Belle wished she could break the walls between them again. "Please, tell me, tell me anything. Don't close up, don't hide."

Henri looked at her, "What do you want to know?"

Belle looked down, "I'm not sure. Thinking it over, I'm realizing how hard everything must have been for you. It explains how you viewed the world and why… everything was so strained between us when I first came here."

She looked up at him and he was still watching her. Beast broke the eye contact and looked at the floor. "Belle, despite my form, I still knew right from wrong. You don't have to worry about bringing up what I am."

Belle knew she needed to reach out to him. She took his hand and held it. "It's not what you are… it's who you are. I see a person who is different from anyone else I have ever met, and I don't mean the way you look. Everyone has had some darkness inside them and you are no different. It proves you are human." She wanted to ask him more about the spell, but was still not sure if she could voice it.

Henri had no idea how to react to her. He continued to look down and then looked at their intertwined hands.

He felt as though he could read her mind. "Belle, please, just ask me."

Belle looked at the wall. "I have read many books and some of them had magic in them. Characters were placed under the spells, which had to be broken."

Henri removed his hand from Belle's and stood up. "You wonder if this spell can be broken." He then whispered, "Yes."

Belle stood up and walked up behind him. She reached out her hand and placed it on his shoulder. "Please, tell me how."

He took a deep breath, "I was placed under this spell for not being able to love. I had to learn to love someone."

Belle felt her heart fall into her stomach. If he was still a beast, then… "You never learned to love someone else?"

Henri walked away from her. Now, he had to make his final confession. "I did learn to love."

Belle's eyes opened widely. She did not have any courage to ask her next question, but he spoke first.

"There was a second condition. She has to love me in return."

Belle's heart felt as though it was literally breaking, but she had to ask. "Who do you love?" She tried to keep her voice steady.

Henri whispered very quietly, almost too quietly for Belle to hear him, "You."

Belle wanted to laugh with relief, but stopped herself. "Then, why hasn't the spell been broken?"

Henri quickly turned around and looked directly into her eyes. "What?"

She pressed again, "Why hasn't the spell been broken? We've met both conditions."

He walked close to her. "Belle, do you…"

Belle took a deep breath and walked closer to him. "I love you."

Henri's face softened, "Oh, Belle, I- I love you."

Belle cupped his face with both hands and pulled him down to her. Their lips touched for a few seconds, but the kiss sent their emotions flying. When they pulled away, they just held each other tightly forgetting about a spell that needed to be broken.

Suddenly, Cogsworth had burst into the bedroom without knocking and without noticing the embraced couple. He shouted, "Sire, the last petal fell two minutes ago."


	8. Time Is Up

Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and/or favorited this story. It does mean a lot. Please read and review this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Beauty and the Beast_.

* * *

Belle and Henri loosened their hold on each other, but did not completely let go. Belle's cheeks were slightly crimson. Cogsworth was a little embarrassed when he realized that he interrupted an intimate moment.

Henri had no idea what to think. He and Belle were two minutes too late, but he still had her love. However, when she admitted she loved him, she knew he was a prince transformed. What if she took back her feelings for him because she knew he would never be a human again?

Meanwhile, Belle was trying to digest what Cogsworth said. "Petal?" Then, it hit her and she looked at Henri. "The rose. The rose was your timekeeper." She was almost ready to break down.

Cogsworth was shocked that Belle was able to figure everything out so quickly and he had no idea what to do.

Henri looked down at Cogsworth. He knew he had to speak with the servants, but he had to speak with Belle first.

He took a deep breath. "Cogsworth, assemble everyone in the entrance hall."

Cogsworth responded, "Everyone, sire? What about the younger ones?"

"Allow the children to sleep and let Mrs. Potts stay with Belle's father. I'll be down as soon as I speak with Belle."

Cogsworth nodded and walked out looking very disheartened that although those two found each other, the spell was not broken.

Belle could not hold it in any longer and she started to cry.

Henri's heart broke. "Belle?"

Belle looked up to face him. "Why didn't you tell me about the time limit?"

He sighed, "When I came here tonight, I knew I was going to tell you about the curse and how I feel for you. I didn't tell you about the rose because I didn't want you to feel obligated to me. I wasn't planning to tell you that the curse could be broken."

Belle clung to him tightly and cried into his shoulder. "I was too late to save you."

Henri pulled her back a little so he could look into her face. "Belle, you weren't too late, you did save me – from myself. Before you came into my life, I was becoming the beast I was on the outside. You know that. I forgot how to read, I was walking on all my paws."

"Hands," Belle gently corrected him.

Henri was surprised, "Still, I was becoming something horrible, but you saved me."

"But you're still…" She trailed off and buried her face in his shoulder again.

Henri's heart was still breaking. "Belle, I understand if you want to be with a man, instead of someone like me."

Belle pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I didn't mean it that way. I know how you have felt tortured inside and I'm not able save you from that torture. I don't care how you look. I love you. And why did you think that I didn't return your love? Didn't the kiss prove how I felt for you?"

Henri looked up at the ceiling, "I've never been kissed before."

He heard Belle respond, "Neither have I."

"You ran so quickly, and the rose…"

"I ran because I didn't want to cry in front of you. Now, I can't help it."

Henri held her tightly. "Belle, I'm sorry I didn't understand what was happening, but I- I was so young when I was changed. Only eleven."

Belle's eyes opened wide. "That wasn't fair. Giving you ten years to fall in love beginning when you were a child."

While Henri still was in shock over time being up, he knew he got what he deserved, "I was horrible towards people and there was probably no other way for me to learn. It's only right that I stay like this forever."

She shook her head while looking down and then looked up at him. "No, you don't. When you first entered tonight, I was going to confess how I felt for you, but you started to speak and then I was afraid I would scare you off if I made my confession so soon."

"Belle, you had the right to know the truth."

"And I thank you for that. If only... a little more time."

Henri still pressed, "Belle, don't feel obligated towards me. I gave you freedom."

Belle lifted her finger to his lips to shush him. "Don't say you gave me freedom. We both know I have always had the freedom and the choice. I chose to run away that night you saved me, I chose to help you and bring you back to the castle, and I decided to return here tonight."

She then said, "You would not have come after me the first time."

"I did come…"

"Yes, but we both know if I had made it to the village and I would have if not for the wolves, you would have let me be."

Henri knew she was correct. She continued to speak.

"After you saved me, I stayed here only because I thought of our situation as more of a promise than being your prisoner. The only times I thought of it differently were when there was some reminder… Please, forgive me, I'm trying to word everything I feel, but it's difficult."

Henri understood how much she did not want to hurt him. "When I reminded you that you were my prisoner. Belle, I want us to be honest with each other. Don't worry about hurting me, I need to learn to move beyond what I was and am."

"I said before, you are a 'who,' not a 'what.'"

"And as I said, if you want a different life, you're free to choose."

Belle smiled, "I choose home… here with you."

Henri smiled back at her.

Belle spoke again, "I only have two requests while being here."

Henri slightly frowned, but listened.

"First, you must allow me to stand by your side no matter what."

Henri realized what she was implying. Her decision to stay here with him meant she wanted their relationship to continue despite what had happened and what will happen.

Belle continued, "Second, you must always share with me how you're feeling. Don't close up and don't run from me. I always want you running to me and I will promise the same in return."

Henri was touched. He nodded his head and Belle hugged him tightly. She pulled back a little and kissed him again. When they pulled away, Belle said, "You must speak with the others."

Henri sighed. "I know, but I've no idea what to say to them."

She smiled, "I'll be by your side the entire time." Then, she looked down at her clothes. Still seeing that she was still in her dressing gown, she said, "Only allow me to change first."

Henri was blushing under his fur. He nodded, "I'll…"

"Wait for me outside. Don't you dare leave me." She smiled at him and he left the room. A few minutes later, the door opened and Belle came out in her usual blue dress.

She took a deep breath, "Are you ready?"

Henri replied, "Not really." She smiled at him and took his hand. He looked back at her and smiled in return. Then he said, "Let's go."

They walked hand in hand to the entrance hall.


	9. Just a Little Change

Thank you to my readers. This chapter contains quick references to _The Enchanted Christmas_ and _Belle's Magical World_. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Beauty and the Beast_.

* * *

Belle could feel how nervous Henri was as they neared the stairs to the Entrance Hall. She gave his hand a squeeze to help him feel her support. He looked at her and gave a nervous smile.

As they walked down the stairs, they could see the enchanted objects filling the entire hall. Belle did not realize how extensive the curse was and how many people worked for the royal family. The objects on the stairs tried to make a path for Belle and the Master. Many of the objects saw them holding hands and wondered what happened when they were so close to becoming human again.

Henri was very nervous and could no longer hide it, but Belle's presence helped him from becoming a nervous wreck. They reached the bottom of the stairs and stood in front of the door facing the objects.

Henri reluctantly removed his hand from Belle's and stepped forward. He cleared his throat and began to speak, but was mumbling a little so no one could understand him. Belle moved forward and put her hand on his shoulder. His voice became stronger and he repeated himself. "I'm- I'm sorry. I did complete the spell's tasks, but I was too late."

He stopped and looked at Belle. There were unshed tears in her eyes, but she nodded at him. "Belle and I are together, but misunderstandings delayed us. I want to thank all of you for staying despite what happened and I'm sorry for the way I treated you. None of you deserved this and only I should have been punished. If there was a way to for all of you to become human again, I would do it. No one here is a servant anymore, you're all more than that – my friends and only family. Belle helped me realize this and I'm sorry I believed anything else."

The objects were confused, but many of them smiled. While they were all disappointed that they would never be human again, they were happy for the Master that he changed and seemed happier.

Henri seemed so unsure and Belle walked in front of him to face him. She smiled and he smiled back. He felt relieved he apologized for his actions, but still felt regret they would suffer as objects forever. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock at the door.

Everyone in the room held their breaths. Henri and Belle walked to the door and Henri silently asked Belle to stay behind. She understood and stepped back. They both wondered if, by some chance, Gaston had entered the woods and found the castle. Henri opened the door.

An old beggar woman in a black cloak was outside and she was not disturbed by Henri's appearance. "Please, sir, let me in out of the bitter cold."

Henri knew who it was immediately. He wanted to shut the door in her face, but the last time, it did not work out very well in his favor. He figured the Enchantress would appear again to brag that he could not break the spell but he did not count on it this soon.

He stood there for a minute looking at her. Belle wanted to ask him what was wrong, but she knew it could not be Gaston. He looked as though he was seeing a ghost.

Finally, Henri sighed, "Show your true form, please, and come in." He opened the door wide and a bright flash of light appeared around a beautiful woman. The woman was floating as she came through the door.

Belle heard collective gasps and saw the objects bowing or attempting to bow. She walked to Henri's side, who had gotten down on one knee. Belle followed suit. She quickly realized that this was the famous Enchantress, who placed the curse on the castle, and she felt very protective of Henri. Secretly and slowly, she took Henri's hand.

The Enchantress made a wave of her hand and the door closed. She then spoke, "All objects may rise."

The objects straightened up, but almost all of their mouths were gaped.

She then turned to Henri and Belle. "I'm sorry, young prince, your time is up."

Henri felt some anger rising inside him since he knew she wanted to brag, but he tried concentrate on Belle's presence instead.

Belle spoke up, "I loved him before the last petal fell, though. Isn't there anything you can do for him – them?"

The Enchantress smiled slyly. "Yes, you did love him before and he loved you. However, he needed to know he was loved before the last petal fell – he needed to know he earned your love."

Belle was ready to cry for the third time that night.

Henri was trying to control his temper more than ever. He knew the Enchantress was tricky, but she never told him that part.

The Enchantress read his mind, "I thought it was implied. I am surprised at how well you're controlling your temper. Much better than the last time we met."

Henri felt the guilt and pain of that horrible night in his head. "Please, please, I'm sorry for what happened and I know I got what I deserved."

The Enchantress was impressed, "Since you did complete my task very well, although not in time, there is something I can do."

Everyone looked up at her.

"My young prince, you have a choice. You may become human again or your servants may become human again. I can only break half of the spell."

The objects knew what was going to happen and most of them were willing to accept their fate.

Belle could not read his thoughts, but she was hoping he would make the right decision and choose the servants.

Lumiere spoke up, "Master, we understand if you want to be with Belle. Choose yourself."

Henri looked at the servants and saw some of them nodding. He looked at his hand intertwined with Belle and then looked at her face. Her eyes were pleading with him, but pleading for what he did not know.

He looked deeply into her eyes and said, "Belle, you deserve to be with a human instead of something like me." Belle felt her heart aching, as she knew she could not stay with him if he chose to change himself.

He stood up and looked around the room at the objects. "I'm sorry, everyone."

He let go of Belle's hand and walked to the Enchantress.

She looked down at him. "You made your decision?"

Henri took a deep breath, "I have."

She looked carefully at him. He responded, "Belle deserves so much more than what she chose, but my servants did not deserve this at all. Change them back."

The servants were all surprised and Belle felt relieved.

The Enchantress gave no reaction. Finally, she said, "Very well."

She directed her attention to the servants, "Please spread out." The servants moved apart and the Enchantress waved her hands. One by one, each servant became a human. Everyone was examining his or her own appearance. Belle was amazed at what she was seeing. It was like something she saw out of one of her books.

After a few minutes, the Enchantress said, "The task is done. I shall leave you now."

Before she disappeared, Belle shouted, "Wait!"

The Enchantress looked at her curiously. Belle spoke, "The children, they lost their childhood. Is there any way they can regain those years?"

The Enchantress was thinking. "Anyone who was under the age of twenty at the time of the curse may regain five years of their childhood – half of the years they lost. However, the parents and the children must agree to it. They will still remember everything that happened to them all these years, and they will only appear younger. They will grow normally, but their actual age will be five years more. I shall return tomorrow at dusk to complete the task." With that, she disappeared.

The room was silent as all the previous objects were still in shock that they were human again. Belle and Henri were trying to understand everything that happened. Sultan's barking brought Henri from his thoughts. He looked around the room at the humans.

He could not look at Belle, but he addressed the servants, "I'm sorry for all the pain you've had these past ten years and longer. You're all free now and you're no longer obligated to stay here."

Lumiere looked at everyone and stepped forward with his legs. "Master, I can't speak for everyone here, but with all due respect, I've been living here for many years and I have nowhere else to go. I still want to be loyal to the royal family and I would like to continue to work here, forever maybe." He added slyly, "As long as Belle is the mistress of the castle."

Belle blushed, but nodded. The other servants nodded their loyalty and began to disperse. Soon Belle and Henri were left alone in the Entrance Hall. Belle became nervous when Henri did not say anything.

Belle walked in front of Henri to get his attention. "Henri?"

Henri looked at her and said, "I can't believe they want to stay here after everything that happened."

Belle smiled, "They care about you."

Henri did not return the smile, "Belle, I'm sorry. I know you deserve a real man-"

Belle put her finger to his mouth to interrupt. "Don't say that. I'm so proud of you and honored that you love me. What you did was selfless and I should be the one to apologize."

Henri looked at her curiously. Belle dropped her head, "For the shadow of a moment, I doubted you. I thought you were going to choose yourself and I was thinking I could not stay here if that decision was made. I wouldn't be sure if you chose that path for yourself or for me. When you chose the others, my love for you grew even more. I'm sorry for doubting you."

Henri could not understand why someone as wonderful as her would choose someone like him. Then, he realized he finally used the word someone. Belle thought of him as a person and he was having a hard time accepting it. He still was amazed at how Belle negotiated with the Enchantress for the children.

He then looked at Belle and saw her worried face. "Belle, I understand and for a second, I was going to choose myself. I have come a long way from ten years ago but I need you in my life to continue to help me become the person I could be."

Belle smiled at him, "I said before I always want to be by your side, and anything you need, I am there."

Henri was still trying to accept everything, but he nodded. Belle sighed knowing his internal struggle. She slowly walked closer to him and hugged him, which he returned. He pulled back and Belle knew he just needed to feel her presence so she pulled back a little too. Henri looked unsurely into her eyes and saw her slightly nod. He tentatively touched his lips to hers and she responded. When they both pulled back, they smiled shyly at each other.

Belle hated to break the mood, but she knew there were some pressing issues. "We need to prepare for tomorrow. Call a meeting with the younger ones and their parents. We also need to speak to Mrs. Potts."

Henri sighed, "I know." Then, what Belle said had hit him. "We?"

Belle smiled, "I'm not going to leave your side." She then teased him, "Besides, the servants aren't staying unless I'm here too."

Henri decided to tease her back, "I believe the words were 'mistress of the castle.'" He became serious, "And Belle, I said this was your home when you first arrived. You were the only woman around here for a while. If the servants needed to ask me a question and I wasn't around, they went to you."

He then added, "Yes, I knew about that," at her surprised reaction.

Belle smiling shook her head. "I never undermined your authority."

"Yes, you did, but only when you needed to keep me in line – Christmas, letting those three forgers back in the castle, and countless other things. And I thank you."

Belle giggled a little and so did he. Finally, he said, "We should speak to Mrs. Potts quickly. It's getting late and I'm sure you're tired."

"I was trying to hide that from you."

Henri offered her his arm and she took it walking to the guest room where Belle's father and Mrs. Potts were.


	10. Thank Yous all Around

Sorry it has been so long since I updated. I have been having a hard time these past three months, but now everything has settled down. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Beauty and the Beast_.

* * *

While walking to the room where Belle's father was, Henri and Belle's arm in arm position somehow changed to Henri's arm going around Belle. Being tired, Belle rested her head against his shoulder as they walked.

When they got to their destination, they both peeked in the room. Belle's father was resting peacefully and was lightly snoring. Mrs. Potts in human form was sleeping in the chair next to the bed, while the human Chip was asleep on the night table with his legs dangling off the end. It seemed that Sultan had entered the room at some point during the night as he was at the foot of the bed. He popped his head up when he heard Belle and Henri outside the room.

Henri realized that neither Mrs. Potts nor Chip knew they were human again and he bowed his head. Belle saw this and stepped out of the doorway in the room to talk to him in the hall.

"Henri?"

Henri's head snapped up. Belle's eyes contained a great deal of worry for him. "Tell me, please."

Henri took a deep breath before speaking. "I am seeing how much pain I've caused others. Chip lost his childhood because of me and your father wouldn't be bedridden if not for me."

Belle wished she could take away his pain, but she knew all she could do was talk with him in order to help him come to terms with his past, just as she had hers. "I understand your guilt. When I was ten, I had scarlet fever and my mother took care of me. My mother died from scarlet fever."

Before he knew what he was doing, he quickly put his arms around her and pulled her to him. "Oh, Belle. Please don't tell me you felt responsible for your mother's death."

Belle held him tightly. "I did for two years, but in time, I realized that everything happens for some reason, even though we don't understand it at the time. I still don't understand why she was taken away. There is still a little guilt inside me but I haven't let it consume me in a long time. While I did feel responsible and my father was in mourning, he always he told me it wasn't my fault. I can no longer remember what eased my guilt, but I'm grateful for whatever happened.

"Don't let your guilt consume you, Henri. If everything had not happened, we would never have met, and now, I can't imagine what my life would be like without you. Forgive yourself, Henri. You are taking care of my father, you sacrificed your human form for your friends, and our friendship and love have been the greatest gifts anyone has ever given to me."

Belle loosened her grip so she could look into his eyes. "Can you forgive yourself? Can you allow me to help you, Henri?"

Henri was surprised again by Belle's understanding love, but he was never as kind and gentle as she was. "Belle, you are the most wonderful person I've ever met, but I've never been as beautiful and kind as you have in your life. The wounds run too deep for me to know that I don't deserve forgiveness."

Belle spoke up, "Remember, I doubted you earlier. I'm not perfect and I don't expect you to be either. Don't be afraid to ask for forgiveness or love. You deserve them. You've been suffering for too long, you now deserve anything that will bring you some peace of mind."

"I can't right now, Belle, but having your love after everything that has happened, I'm willing to try and learn."

Henri saw that while Belle was listening intently to everything he was saying she was still having trouble keeping her eyes opened. If he were honest with himself, he would admit to being slightly fatigued too from all his emotions from the day. He looked into the room quickly and saw the beginnings of dawn. He looked back at Belle. "Belle, we better speak to Mrs. Potts before you fall asleep in the hallway."

Belle nodded in response and walked inside. She came up to Mrs. Potts and lightly nudged her. "Mrs. Potts…"

Mrs. Potts woke up slowly and looked around disoriented for a moment. Then her eyes came upon Belle. She stood up without realizing what she was doing and she was a head shorter than Belle. "Oh, Belle, your fath- have you gotten shorter?"

Belle smiled, "No, Mrs. Potts, you have gotten taller."

Mrs. Potts looked down at herself. _A dress, I am wearing a dress? _She lifted her hands. _And I have hands? Oh good Lord, I am human again!_ _Chip, where is Chip?_ She looked behind her and saw Chip in human form. She ran to him and picked him up. He was a lot heavier in her arms then she remembered.

Chip woke up slowly. "Mama?"

Mrs. Potts held him tighter, "Oh, Chip, we are human again!"

"What?"

"You're a boy again!"

"I am?" Chip looked at his arms around his mother's neck and his legs dangling from under him. "I am!"

Belle's heart was leaping for joy over the beautiful scene she was witnessing. She looked behind her and saw Henri with his head still bowed. She frowned a little.

When Mrs. Potts and Chip got over the initial shock and happiness, Mrs. Potts turned to Belle. "My dear, what can we say to you for saving us?"

Belle shook her head, "Don't thank me, I was too late. You must thank Henri. The Enchantress came, gave him a choice, and he chose to save his friends." She then called out to him, "Henri, come in, please."

Henri tentatively entered the room. Mrs. Potts had put Chip down and walked over to him. "Master, thank you." Since Henri's head was bent so low, Mrs. Potts could reach and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Henri looked up at her, "I am sorry, Mrs. Potts, that my past behavior hurt you and Chip."

Mrs. Potts smiled at him, "All is forgiven my child." She then turned to Belle, "I still have to thank you, my dear. You brought out the boy he was and now, he is the great man I once saw."

Belle replied turning to Henri, "If that is the case, then I have to thank him for the change in me." She walked up to him and put her arms around him. He whispered into her hair, "Thank you, Belle."

Belle giggled at a thought that came into her head as she pulled away from him. He gave her a questioning look and she quickly mouthed, "Later." Belle turned to Mrs. Potts. "The Enchantress is willing to give the children half of their years back. Tomorrow, well, I guess later today, Henri and I are going to have a meeting with the other parents and children."

Mrs. Potts was surprised, "Well, we all certainly have a lot to sleep on. Master, did you ever think that you would be included? You were certainly a child when the curse first came upon here."

Henri shook his head, "I would never want to regain those years. I'm this," he gestured to beastly form, "and right now, I have Belle." Belle smiled and took his hand. "Get some rest, Mrs. Potts. I'm sure my father will be fine until noontime. Thank you for everything."

Belle pulled Henri with her out of the room. Outside the room again, Belle turned to him and asked, "Was that easier than you thought?"

Henri looked down, "Still doesn't lessen the guilt." Belle's hand came under his chin and she forced him to look at her. "Henri, remember, I understand how you feel, but I would at least like you to look at me. We are both discovering that we can't hide anything from each other." Belle was desperately trying to stifle a yawn.

Henri smiled a little, "Like now, while you are hiding a yawn." They looked at each other and laughed. Then, Henri decided to act like a gentleman and offered his arm, "May I escort you to your room?"

Belle smiled and looked down. She wanted his arm around her instead of being arm in arm due to fatigue and another reason, but had no idea how to phrase that. She looked at him and nodded, but she positioned herself between the arm he offered and him. He understood her fatigue and put his arm around her while her head rested on his shoulder. They walked to her room.

Belle did not want to leave his arms, but she knew he would pull away so she could go to bed. Before he pulled away, he asked, "Will you tell me what made you laugh earlier?"

Belle smiled, "I was thinking about how many times we keep saying 'thank you' to each other. If we keep this up, we will be extremely old before we are done and for me, even that won't be enough."

Henri smiled and nodded his head, "You're right." He could not help himself and placed a kiss in Belle's hair. Belle's smile grew wider and her eyes started to close.

Henri did not want to relinquish his hold on her, but he knew she was falling asleep. "Belle, you should get some rest."

Belle nodded and his arm went down. She walked and opened her door. Before she walked inside, she turned to him, "Henri, I love you."

Henri was still amazed to hear her say those words, but he responded, "And, I love you."

She smiled and went inside. Henri, instead of walking to the West Wing, walked back to the room where Belle's father was staying. Mrs. Potts and Chip were gone. He walked inside, and took the chair by the bedside and put it at the foot of the bed. He sat down watching Belle's father, who was still snoring. Henri soon fell asleep.


	11. Confronting Maurice

Here is another chapter. I probably will not update until June as life is getting busy. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Beauty and the Beast_.

* * *

When Belle woke up, the sun was brightly shining through her window. It took her a few minutes to remember everything that transpired last night. She smiled at the thought that Henri loved her, but she frowned when she remembered she was too late to break the curse.

There was a knock at the door. Belle got up, pulled on her dressing gown, and called, "Come in."

Mrs. Potts entered with a tray. "Hello, Dear. I brought up your brunch."

Belle rubbed her eyes and asked, "What time is it?"

"Half past one, but you needed the sleep."

Belle was surprised at how late it was. She ran to a wardrobe that was not there the night before. Belle did a double take.

Mrs. Potts said, "When we transformed, most of the furniture disappeared and we replaced it. It seems as though everything has now been corrected."

Belle nodded and pulled out a cream colored dress along with a hairbrush and a tie. Mrs. Potts stood in front of her. "Now, there is plenty of time for that after you have a good healthy meal. You and the master are not meeting the parents until three-thirty."

At the mention of Henri, Belle looked concerned. "How is he?"

Mrs. Potts shrugged. "I don't know. He wasn't in the West Wing when I tried to bring him brunch."

Belle was a little worried. "And my father?"

"Everyone slept in today. I was going to check on him right after I brought you brunch. I want to make sure I can say his daughter is healthy."

"Let me eat and dress quickly and then I can come with you. My father might become too confused, especially since he will recognize your voice, but won't know you're now a human."

Mrs. Potts sighed, "Perhaps you're right."

Within thirty minutes, Belle had eaten and was dressed ready to see her father. She and Mrs. Potts walked downstairs towards the bedroom. While walking, Mrs. Potts gave Belle some more details of what had happened during the past ten years, even elaborating that it was Christmas when the curse was placed on the castle. Belle now felt horrible that she had practically forced Henri to celebrate a holiday that had so many painful memories for him. Mrs. Potts quickly reassured her that the Master was very happy celebrating Christmas now, especially since he was able to celebrate the holiday with Belle.

"The way you smiled when you saw the Ballroom all decorated, well, at that point, I had never seen the Master smile so brightly as he did when you smiled. I think that Christmas was the beginning of his love for you."

Belle smiled, "It's amazing that you may be able to pinpoint when he fell in love with me. I can't even begin to decide when my feelings changed for him from friendship to what I'm feeling now."

Mrs. Potts said, "Well, I don't know for sure, but I have known him all his life. I helped raise him after the late princess' death, but I wish I could have continued…" She trailed off.

Belle noticed that even though Mrs. Potts seemed to want to talk more about the past now that the curse was no longer secret, there were details she would not reveal. So far, while walking from her room to her father's room, Mrs. Potts trailed off while speaking at least three times. Belle hoped that one day, Henri would fill in the blank spaces between stories, although it would take time for him to heal.

Finally, Belle and Mrs. Potts arrived at Maurice's room. Maurice's snores could be heard from outside, which Belle thought was odd since it sounded as though two people were snoring. Belle entered and saw Henri asleep on the chair. Mrs. Potts had let out a small surprised gasp, but he did not wake up. Belle whispered to Mrs. Potts, "We have to wake him or else he'll be stiff."

Mrs. Potts whispered back, "He'll all ready be stiff if he slept in the chair all night."

Belle asked in a whisper, "There's no easy way to do this?"

"I'm afraid not." Both women sighed quietly. Belle gestured for Mrs. Potts to check over her father while she walked to where Henri was.

Belle quickly looked over at Mrs. Potts and Mrs. Potts gestured that her father was well, only sleeping still. Belle nodded back at her. Mrs. Potts walked out of the room and Belle presumed she was going to get some hot tea for both men.

Next, Belle had to figure how to wake Henri. Belle looked to the door straining to hear if anyone was walking around. When she was satisfied she was alone, she bent slightly and kissed Henri's cheek. He stirred, but did not wake up. Belle knew what she was about to do would be considered brazen, but it would probably be the quietest way to wake him up without waking her father. Although if her father woke up while she was in that position, well, she did not want to think about what he would say or do. Belle once again strained to hear if anyone was coming and then, she turned back to Henri.

Belle kissed his cheek again and when he stirred, she trailed the small quick kisses from his cheek to his lips. When she reached his lips, she realized he was somewhat awake, but his eyes were closed to the sensation of her lips on his face. He responded slowly, but subconsciously lifted his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. The continuing kisses were chaste with an underlying passion in them. Soon, Henri's eyes opened in shock and Belle was blushing.

Henri said, "That wasn't a dream."

Belle tried to keep her voice from shaking so she answered with a small, "No."

They continued to look into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Henri felt the soreness coming from his arms and when he looked down, he realized that he was holding Belle tightly onto his lap, although he knew he was not hurting her. He started to blush thankful for the first time for having fur, while Belle became redder.

They sat like that for a few seconds not knowing what to do or how to react. They both let out a long deep breath that they had not realized they were holding. Belle regained some composure first and gave Henri a quick kiss on the nose whispering, "Thank you."

Henri was so surprised that his hands loosened their grip on her and she stood up quickly.

When Henri managed to regain his voice, he asked, "For what?"

Belle smiled at him, "For watching over my father." She then became a little serious, "You better stand up. You'll be stiff enough from sitting in that chair all morning."

Henri stood up very slowly and had let out a small low groan of pain. Belle slightly winced wishing there was something she could do to ease his discomfort.

Henri stretched a bit and when most of the kinks were gone, he looked at Belle sheepishly. Belle asked, "How are you feeling?"

Henri murmured, "It'll pass. How is your father?"

"Still asleep. I think Mrs. Potts is bringing some tea back for both of you before I wake him up."

They quickly blushed remembering what had transpired a few minutes before.

Henri then turned serious, "Maybe I should go when she arrives."

Belle looked at him, "Henri, don't be afraid to face him. He'll forgive you as long as you ask him and besides, he needs to know about us and I can't do it alone.

Henri sighed, "He'll never approve."

Belle walked to him, "He may not at first, but when he gets to know you, he'll agree with me that you are the most remarkable man."

Henri scoffed at the word "man."

Belle stood firm, "Yes, you are a man, it doesn't matter how you look. Do you love me?"

Henri looked at her and then looked down.

Belle realized she had to rephrase her question in a way to bring about her desired reaction. "Was your confession to me last night a lie?"

Henri looked up at her startled, "No, of course not."

Belle smiled inwardly. "When we parted this morning at dawn, you did say you loved me. Has anything changed?"

Henri sighed, "No, nothing has changed."

Belle's inward smile grew. "Do I need to do everything first?"

Henri looked at her questioningly. Belle responded, "Within the last twenty-four hours, I asked you to dance, I kissed you first, and I confessed my love for you first. Do I have to say it again first another day?"

Henri smiled at her and shook his head, "Belle, I love you."

Belle smiled brightly, "I love you too."

They heard a cart and Mrs. Potts entered with a pot of tea and three cups. There were also two trays of food. Mrs. Potts looked at Henri, "Master, how are you feeling?"

"A little stiff, but still fine," he said as he looked over at Belle. Mrs. Potts smiled guessing that their relationship took another step forward and deciding not to say anything.

Mrs. Potts instead said, "I have a tray of food for you, Master, and a bowl of broth for Belle's father."

Belle said, "I'll wake him now, thank you, Mrs. Potts." Mrs. Potts smiled and gave a slight bow before she walked out the door.

Belle gave Henri an encouraging smile and then walked over to her father. She shook his shoulder gently. Maurice stirred and eventually awakened.

He was a little disconcerted, "Belle?"

"Yes, Papa."

"What happened?"

Belle smiled at Henri and answered her father, "You were in the woods, lost. Henri and I found you and brought you back to the castle."

Maurice was confused, "Who's Henri?" Belle gestured for Henri to come closer to the bed. Henri was nervous, but he trusted Belle walking over to where Maurice laid.

Maurice looked at the Beast and gave a little yelp. Belle and Henri winced at his reaction, but Belle quickly said, "Papa, it's all right. Henri has changed. He sat a vigil over you last night making sure you were well.

Maurice started to remember the night before, "You said you and he were friends last night?"

Belle smiled, "Yes, Papa, but there's so much more that happened last night. I'll explain it to you tomorrow when you feel less tired. Right now, I'm going to feed you a bowl of soup, you'll get some sleep, and the three of us will talk later."

Henri stepped closer to the bed, "But before that, I do wish to apologize for my behavior – for making you a prisoner and then taking your daughter from you. I beg you, sir, for your forgiveness."

Belle quickly spoke up while Maurice was digesting what the Beast said, "Papa, so much good has come from that, please, forgive him."

Maurice looked at his daughter and then at the Beast. He slowly turned back to Belle, "I don't know what's going on here, but if it's true that the Beast helped me, I do forgive him."

Belle felt relieved and looked at Henri. Henri nodded and started to turn out of the room. Belle stood up quickly and called out, "Henri." He turned back. Belle grabbed his tray, "You must eat and we have to meet with the parents and children at three. I'll come and find you when my father falls asleep."

Henri took the tray and nodded walking out the door.

Maurice was very confused now. The look in Belle's eyes while she was speaking to that Beast made her look like her mother when she admitted to being in love with him.

Belle stood watching the doors for a few seconds before she snapped herself out of it and turned back to feed her father. Maurice knew he needed to ask Belle about her relationship with the Beast, but was not sure if he wanted to hear the answer. He ate the bowl of soup and went back to sleep.


	12. The Beginning of the End

I am sorry for how this update took. This chapter is probably awkward since it was difficult to write, but I wanted to be able to post the next three chapters, which are all ready written. I am also in the process of writing Chapter 16. For those waiting for my Betrothal story, I have not forgotten. I am having a little writer's block on Chapter 6, but I have started five other chapters, which are a part of the climax, so once those are completely done, then I should be able to focus some time on writing the earlier chapters. Freedom of Choice will not be any longer than 21 chapters, so I am almost done. I apologize if this chapter is awkward, but you can tell me in a review anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Beauty and the Beast_, although I wish I did (ultimate gift).

* * *

Belle went to the West Wing and knocked. She heard a "who is it" and entered, the words not registering in her mind.

On the other side of the door, Henri wanted to know who was at the door as he was in the middle of switching his shirt having just finished changing his pants.

Belle entered and he was shirtless. She froze in the doorway when she saw him. His initial words finally registered in her mind and she blushed. Yes, she had seen him without a shirt before, but considering their relationship now, this situation would be deemed highly improper by society.

Henri was also frozen, but he was not sure why. When Belle first came to the castle, he definitely did not wear a shirt as he was giving into his beastly form and a beast did not wear clothes. Then, when they were first becoming friends, he occasionally wore a shirt. It was not until after Christmas that wearing a shirt became a regular habit.

Belle was trying to compose herself so she could apologize for barging in and then leave him to his privacy, but she was too embarrassed. In addition, she felt something within that she had read about in books, but she would never dare to label it in her mind let alone aloud in front of Henri. The label would make her earlier brazen act with him in her father's room seem like innocent child's play in comparison.

Finally, Belle was able to swallow, which enabled her to speak, although her voice was shaky. Still, she could not turn away. "I'm– I'm sorry for intruding."

Henri had finally let out a deep breath he did not know he was holding. "Um, er-," he wondered when he became an incoherent fool.

At last, he said an awkwardly sounding, "Um, that's all right."

Belle wished that her legs would feel less like jelly and more like two support systems that would allow her to walk away or at least turn around giving him privacy. After more seconds of awkwardness, she was able to turn her head and she looked at a table in the middle of the room containing the tray of food. She asked while not looking at him, "Did you eat?"

Henri answered, "Um, yes," wishing that he would not start every sentence with "um."

Finally, Belle calmed herself enough that she could leave, but her voice was still quivering. "Well, I– I wanted to– to make sure you, um, ate and I'll be waiting for you at the base of the– the stairs whenever you are ready." She quickly turned and exited the West Wing before she saw him again and became a trembling mess.

Henri was still confused, but with Belle gone, he could finish getting dressed. Why he was not able to move when Belle was here, he had no idea. He did know that one emotion in him was embarrassment, although for what, he was not sure. He supposed that some of the earlier memories were coming back to him, but when thinking of the past like that, he felt more of a self-loathing. There was something else and he was almost sure that Belle felt the same, but he was also sure that Belle wanted to forget this incident. Maybe one day she would explain this to him, but not for a while.

Belle was pacing at the bottom of the staircase. She hoped by the time he came down her blush would go away. She then concentrated on what they were going to tell the parents and worried about how Henri was going to handle seeing the Enchantress again. She personally wished she could speak to the Enchantress alone and did not realize she whispered her wish aloud.

There was a slow flash of light and the Enchantress appeared looking at Belle. Belle was surprised. The Enchantress smirked, "You did wish to speak with me."

Belle nodded, "Yes, I did." The presence of the Enchantress was something she could not describe, but it was like a majestic quality in which everything Belle wanted to say had vanished from her mind.

The Enchantress said, "Well, tell me what you want from me."

Belle sighed, "I feel terrible about Henri's fate. I should have told him that I loved him sooner, but I was too afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

Belle sighed, "I'm not sure, but I think I was afraid of falling in love. I saw how much my father hurt when he lost mother and I know I felt the loss."

The Enchantress responded, "Are you sure it had nothing to do with his appearance?"

Belle's head snapped up, "No, of course not. Yes, I was frightened by his appearance when I first met him, but the differences didn't matter as time went on. I certainly knew at Christmas that I loved him as a friend."

The Enchantress looked like she was in deep thought. Little did Belle know that Henri was coming down the stairs at that time and saw the Enchantress.

Belle could not take the silence from the Enchantress any longer, "Please, change Henri back into a human. He learned his lesson, but I don't know if I can live with this."

Henri felt a pang to his chest and disappeared upstairs quickly.

The Enchantress looked up the stairs. "Living with guilt is difficult, I know." She then turned toward Belle, "Unfortunately, the spell was not broken in time and so there is nothing I can do. If he had chosen himself, I would not have been able to change him back. The servants were a different matter, just to add more urgency. If the spell was broken in time, all servants would have aged only five years instead of ten. I never cast a spell out of spite, but to teach others lessons and the servants have learned their own lessons. The only way to live with the guilt both of you share is for the young prince to learn how to accept himself as he is. Like any lesson, including the spell before, he will require help, especially yours. Take care, take caution."

Belle bowed her head.

The Enchantress asked, "Would you marry him even while he is a beast?"

Belle felt her breath hitched in her throat. Marriage did not enter her mind before, but now thinking about it, it seemed like it would be her ideal life. When Gaston was "proposing" marriage, he had expectations of her and she knew she would be treated more like a servant and a baby machine than a partner. While Henri treated her as someone he could order around at first, he changed and looked up to her. As time passed, that changed as well and they were equals in their friendship. Henri was highly intelligent and was a faster learner than her old friends who lived in Paris. However, marriage was different from friendship. It was more challenging to maintain, but also more solid. Belle could not imagine her life without Henri.

"Yes," Belle whispered. She then stated with conviction, "Yes, I can't live without him. If I lose him, then there is nothing for me. I can't go back to being lonely and living on the adventures of books. I need something tangible and someone who understands me and that I can be the same to that person in return. Henri is the only one for me."

The Enchantress nodded, "Very well. I will meet with the families in half-an-hour. You also better find the young prince since I don't think he is coming down on his own." She then vanished into a flash of light.

Belle walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Henri opened it and walked past her without a word and she followed thinking it had to do with the "incident" earlier.

In the Entrance Hall, there were about fifteen families and the youngest ones, besides Chip, were between eighteen and twenty. When Belle and Henri were on the bottom step, Mrs. Potts stepped forward, "Master, there is no need to say anything. We know what we're doing and the children made their own decisions. All we need to do is wait for the Enchantress."

Henri nodded thankful he did not need to find his voice. After five minutes, there was a flash of light and the Enchantress appeared.

She said, "I am sorry I am early, but I guessed that you would be ready by now. Do you all understand what is going to happen?"

The parents and their children nodded in response. Then, she waved her hands. Chip shrank considerably, while the ones in their late teens became an inch or two smaller. The ones in their mid- to late twenties de-aged slightly.

The Enchantress looked around and said, "It is done." With that, she vanished in a flash of light again.

While the families were holding each other tightly, Henri could not stay there any longer. He ran up the stairs on all fours ignoring the cry of "Henri" from the foot of the stairs. There was a large slam of a door reverberating through the castle that originated from the West Wing.


	13. Why Does She Love Me?

I did say I had the next few chapters ready to be posted, but I like to update only one chapter per day. Chapter 14 is ready and should be up within four days. Only eight chapters to go...

Thank you to everyone who favorited or alerted this story or me. I am happy that people enjoy my writing.

However, from VeryaTirananniel's review (which I greatly appreciate), I fully realize how long it has been since I updated this story, so I apologize for not giving some background information. I think that _Beauty and the Beast_ took place in the early 1800s, so I picked fall in the year 1832 as the beginning point of _Beauty and the Beast_ since Belle made a cameo in _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ during the song "Out There." I know that the Victor Hugo novel was set in the 1400s, but it was published in 1831 and the original _Beauty and the Beast_ story was published in the 1700s, so I chose the date to coordinate with both books. Belle and Maurice originally lived in Paris but left when Judge Frollo began to burn the city. I always thought that Belle and her father seemed to be new to the town since they did not have friends and the villagers were gossiping about them as if they were new news. The current year is 1833 since the Christmas story took place and Belle is eighteen in this story being born in fall 1814 and Henri is twenty-one being born in early March 1812. For more background information, read my author's notes for my "The Betrothal" story and the actual story itself. Some things from that will be important in this story and I am trying to remember what needs to be incorporated into this. I do admit that when I began this story over a year ago, I did not have my characters sketched out completely, so maybe it is a good thing that I waited so long to update. In addition, for those wondering why Henri is not sixteen, it was mentioned in Chapter 10 that Henri would refuse to go back. He cannot remember much of his childhood, but the parts he does remember were not happy, even before he became a beast. In my head, there were about other five people in the castle who could have become five years younger, but they decided against it as well. If there is anything else that needs to be cleared up, let me know.

Thank you for staying with me on this. Please read and review. Additionally, I do not own _Beauty and the Beast_.

* * *

Henri had not spoken to Belle in two days. She understood how he felt, but he was breaking his promise to her. For the past two days, she stayed in her room, with occasional visits with her father, waiting for him, but she knew she could not wait forever, could she? She definitely did not want to tell her father about their relationship until they had defined it together. She wondered, despite everything, if she would ever be able to return to the village since right now, the emotional pain of not speaking to him was pressing more on her everyday. However, before she would make any decisions regarding the rest of her life, she needed to talk to him. Besides, she learned long ago that she could not run from her problems in order to solve them.

There was a knock. Belle quickly checked how she looked in the dresser mirror and then said, "Come in."

Mrs. Potts opened the door and entered with her tray. Belle felt disappointment.

Mrs. Potts knew what Belle was thinking and her heart went out to the girl. She said, "I'm sorry."

Belle was confused, "What?"

"I'm sorry for the Master's behavior."

Belle did not respond.

Mrs. Potts tried to smile, "How would you like a nice cup of tea?"

Belle nodded and said more to herself, "I wish he would just open up to me."

Mrs. Potts responded, "I understand, dear. It's that everything happened so fast and he doesn't know how to deal with it."

Belle was exasperated, "But we can deal with it together. Doesn't he know that's what I want?"

"You might have said that, but he doesn't understand."

Belle was anxious, "So how do I show him?"

"Just stay by his side and tell him. Repeat many times if you have to." Mrs. Potts looked down and spoke to herself, "Maybe I'll knock some sense into him."

She went out of the room quickly, forgetting the tea, with Belle looking on confused and frustrated at the situation.

Mrs. Potts discarded the tray somewhere on her way to the West Wing. When she was in front of the West Wing, she was hesitant and took a deep breath before knocking. The door slowly opened and half of Henri's face was blocked by it.

"Mrs. Potts?"

Mrs. Potts gave a slight bow. "Master, I need to speak with you."

Henri was worried, "Is Belle all right?"

Mrs. Potts tried not to smile. It was wonderful to know that the Master's first thought was for Belle. "Her father is fine, but she is distracted."

Henri seemed to worry more, "Why?"

Mrs. Potts thought about her wording and decided that bluntness was the best course of action. "She has not spoken to the man she loves in two days."

Henri looked ashamedly at her.

She continued, "Master, I understand your doubts and that you're scared. I wish had been there during those two crucial years, but we can't change the past."

Henri sighed, "Mrs. Potts, I know it's not your fault. Your husband and Chip, well, things happened. But this," Henri gestured to his beastly form, "is my fault."

Mrs. Potts pressed, "And what does that have to do with Belle?"

He could not look at her. "She deserves better. How could she want to choose me?"

Mrs. Potts thought about her answer. "Maybe she does deserve better, but maybe she thinks here is better."

"Why?"

Mrs. Potts was being patient but it was starting to get difficult. "Because she loves you. Don't make decisions that her entire life depends upon without her consent."

Henri bowed his head, "She won't talk to me now."

"And why is that?"

"I broke my promise to her."

Mrs. Potts was confused, "What promise?"

"I was supposed to let her stand by my side and share everything with her."

"You can start now," Mrs. Potts said helpfully. "I'm sure she will forgive you very quickly."

Henri shook his head, "Why would she?"

"Because she loves you!" It was taking all of Mrs. Potts' self-control not to beat him over the head with a teaspoon. "Just talk to her, Master, or else you will lose her."

Henri looked sick at that statement. Mrs. Potts decided now was the time for action and shouted, "Go, Master!"

He jumped at the shout and quickly ran toward Belle's room. Mrs. Potts smiled to herself.

Belle was still sitting on her bed when she heard a knock. She did not try to straighten herself out before saying, "Come in."

Henri opened the door tentatively. Even though Belle tried to hold out, she quickly ran and threw her arms around him. Henri held her tightly. They stood like that for a few minutes before pulling away. Belle still felt a little disappointment and anger at him and decided to let him know.

"You broke your promise to me."

Henri sighed. He knew things would not be that easy. "I know, and I can't say anything in my defense other than I apologize."

Belle smiled a little. "I know that many things have happened since our confession, and you are having more trouble accepting everything. But, please, talk to me. Tell me what brought your doubts back at full force."

"I heard you speaking to the Enchantress."

Belle's eyes opened wide, "Henri, I'm so sorry you overheard that. I just wanted to find a way to help you since it was my fault that the curse wasn't broken in time."

He shook his head. "It wasn't your fault. The curse was entirely my fault and I don't want you to blame yourself ever again. Belle, you deserve so much better. Why do you want to choose me?"

Belle cupped her hands around his face. "Listen, once and for all. I am not sure what I deserve, but if 'better' means being with the man I love, then I have 'better.'"

Henri started to turn his head but Belle held his head in place to look her in the eyes. He tried not to make eye contact but he saw her eyes pleading with him to say something and he could not resist. "Mrs. Potts said the same thing."

Belle smiled, "Well, Mrs. Potts is a very wise woman."

Henri gave a full smile, but he became serious quickly. "Belle, I do apologize for my behavior."

Belle looked very serious. "I will only forgive you on two conditions. First, you promise to never close off from me again. Any doubts or fears you have, I want to know about them. Secondly," she took a deep breath and smiled, "I forgave you the moment you walked through that door and I will continue to be forgiving only if you hold me tightly now."

Henri smiled and held her close. He spoke in her ear, "Belle, I promise I'll try to never hide away again and if I do, I'll need you to bring me out. I do promise I will follow."

Belle smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I can live with that. Neither of us are experts at relationships, but as long as we try together, we will continue to learn. Soon, you'll lose your fears and I'll learn to understand this is real, not a dream."

Henri pulled back a little looking surprised. Belle smiled, "I have some doubts too. An enchanted castle, a prince in disguise, it seems like a dream. My favorite book contained this scenario, so I'm trying to learn this is real. A wonderful man loves me and does not care that I'm odd, that I like to read, and he does not have any expectations of what a proper woman is and for me to act like one. I'm afraid that one day, I'll wake up, still be stuck in that village and have Gaston trying to force me into marrying him on his terms."

"Belle, no one will make you do anything you don't want to."

"If Gaston had gotten a hold of my father before I met you, I would have married him."

Henri felt for Belle. She was willing to make any sacrifice for her father as she certainly had done when he held her father prisoner.

Belle felt as though she could read his thoughts. "I'm willing to sacrifice anything for the ones I love. And I don't want to have this conversation again, but we need to put an end to this chapter of my life. If Gaston had threatened you, I would have married him to save you too."

Henri was surprised and had no idea what to say, but he knew his life was not worth the sacrifice. If Gaston was truly as horrible as Belle described, and she definitely never lied or exaggerated, Belle's life with him would have been torture, something she definitely did not deserve.

Belle was watching him and when he seemed to organize his thoughts, she spoke up, "Now, I don't want our reconciliation to be tainted with thoughts of that monster, so we no longer need to speak of the subject. I want to look ahead to the future – our future."

Henri still had no idea what to say, so Belle just held him tightly. The idea of a future with Belle, or of a good future, was something he did not dare to dream since the curse. Before Belle, he was a spoiled child always asking for more. Now, a future with Belle was more than he could have asked for and he would never ask for another thing again. With Belle, he had everything.


	14. Moving?

Thank you again to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and alerted this story. After the next chapter, updates will not be coming as fast, but certainly faster than the delay between chapters 11 and 12.

Nothing to say about this chapter, so just read and enjoy. I do not own _Beauty and the Beast_.

* * *

During the following two months, everything and nothing was the same. Belle and Henri grew closer together. They read together everyday and Belle gave him lessons. Soon, he was a master at reading. There were times he had other duties to attend to, so Belle became a teacher for the children in the castle whenever she could not spend time with Henri.

When Belle's father became well enough, he spent time with the servants, and ate meals with his daughter and Henri. Eventually, she explained her relationship with the Beast and Maurice listened, but to say he was not happy would be an understatement. He watched them carefully as any father would do when his only daughter was involved. Sometimes, he would accidentally refer to Henri as "the Beast," which would upset Belle greatly, especially when Henri was present. He still found himself correcting those mistakes. However, while Henri still felt uncomfortable around Maurice, he never took the remarks as insults. Soon, Belle learned that the best way to handle her father was to show him that she was living her own life. Sometimes Maurice's reactions his little girl growing up were entertaining.

The servants were adjusting to their humanity quite nicely and many of them could honestly say they were friends with the prince. They all wished for a way that he could become human, but they were careful never to say anything in front of the Master, Belle, or her father.

One day, Belle had been looking for her father for over an hour when she found him in the library sitting on a chair reading a book. "Papa, I never thought I would find you here."

Maurice smiled at his daughter, "Well, sometimes I can surprise you. Where is the… he? I've rarely seen you without him."

Belle knew her father had not quite accepted her relationship with Henri. She responded amused, "He is busy helping with some of the repairs on the castle."

Maurice asked, "He does repairs on the castle?"

"He had to when the servants were still… objects, but now, he likes the work. Papa, please, give him a chance. I thought you forgave him for putting you in the tower."

"I have forgiven him, Belle, but I don't like the relationship between you both. Some of the things I've heard the servants say seem… improper."

Belle sat on one of the chairs ready for a lecture. "Such as?"

"You're never away from each other, falling asleep in the library together, almost acting like a married couple."

Belle was annoyed, "Papa, Gaston tried to take more liberties with me than Henri!" She calmed down slightly. "Papa, I understand your concern as a father, but you know me and you should trust me."

Maurice sighed, "Of course, I trust you, but I don't know him well."

Belle took a deep breath, "Papa, he is still scared and has doubts about our relationship, but I love him more than I ever thought possible. I think he is still afraid to confront you alone. I need to help him to trust in our relationship and I think I know how."

Maurice could hear the desperation in Belle's voice. "All right, Belle, what do you need?"

Belle looked nervous, "Papa, do you think you could be happy to live here for good?"

Maurice thought about this. He made friends with most of the servants and lately he found himself helping Mrs. Potts look after Chip. He had been happier these past two months than he found himself in recent years. He had more contact with people and he saw the way his daughter came to life whenever she was near the Beast. The only thing he missed about the village was the chance to invent machines. "Yes, Belle, so far, I've been happy here and I think I can live here."

Belle knew what was wrong and thought she could fix it later. Little did she know that Henri was outside the door looking for her. "I need to stop the doubting, and I can do that by going back to the village."

Maurice did not understand what Belle was implying and neither did Henri. "What do you mean?"

Belle replied, "I need to make the move permanent. As long as I'm here as our relationship stands, there will always be doubts." Henri heard enough and ran to the West Wing.

Maurice understood what his daughter was saying, "You want to move here permanently?"

Belle answered, "Yes, Papa. I want to go back and pack the house. I can ask the town lawyer to sell the house and close the deal in three weeks as long as I have a letter containing your permission."

"Belle, I am willing to agree, but how are you going to pack everything?"

"I can ask Henri for four or five men to help me."

Maurice sighed, "I know I can't change your mind and I don't really want to. I still don't know what to make of your relationship, but as long as you are happy, I'll write that letter and you better talk to him."

Belle gave a little leap for joy and kissed her father on the cheek. She ran outside the library through the halls to look for Henri. In one of the hallways, she saw Lumiere. "Lumiere, is Henri still working on the repairs?"

Lumiere was surprised, "No, Cherie. We were done early so he went to find you. He's most likely in the library awaiting your presence."

"No, he's not there. Thank you anyway." Belle decided to go to the West Wing since it was closer than her room. The door was shut so Belle knocked. "Henri?"

There was no answer, but Belle heard some shuffling inside. She knocked again. "Henri, please let me in. I need to talk to you."

She heard a low "come in" and so she opened the door. Henri was at the balcony hunched over the railing. Belle walked over to him. "What's wrong?"

Henri decided to tell the truth. "I heard you speaking with your father in the library."

Belle had an idea of what happened, "If you heard the entire conversation, you should be happy."

Henri missed Belle's point and spoke out of frustration, "How can I be happy knowing you want to leave? If you're here to ask forgiveness for your feelings, there's no need. Just go and be happy, Belle."

It took all of Belle's strength not to lose her temper. Instead, she spoke gently, "I am leaving so I can be with you forever, Henri." Henri turned to her and she continued, "I want to go back to the village so I can pack the house and move here permanently. Originally, I came here to ask you for five men to help me with the move. I will never leave you without the intention of coming back."

Henri felt ashamed of his doubts and his thoughts. "I'm sorry, Belle. I'm still trying to-"

Belle had put her hand to his lips. "I know, Henri. It's been two months since our confession, and you've been much better, but it can't go on. I'm hoping that moving here officially will help with some of the doubts and thoughts."

Henri nodded. Belle smiled slyly, "I know another way to help." She stepped on the tips of her toes and leaned in to kiss him, which he returned. They both smiled at each other.

Belle stepped back and looked at the scenery over the balcony. Her smile dimmed as the memory of two months ago when she last saw the village using the mirror came back to her. Henri noticed her expression. "What is it, Belle?"

Belle spoke quietly, "I'm afraid."

Henri felt his heart dropping. "Of living here forever?"

Belle shook her head, "Of going back to the village and facing Gaston."

Henri forgot about Gaston these past two months. Life with Belle had been wonderful and since he was still a beast, he forgot about the outside world.

Belle continued not realizing she was speaking aloud, "I know my father will be safe here, but Gaston may try to find some way to have power over me."

Henri subconsciously pulled Belle close to him and held her tightly. "Lumiere can be your escort and I'll send at least two of the strongest men for extra protection."

"Hopefully, that will work." Belle held onto him tightly. "I'll miss you so much."

Henri responded, "And I'll miss you. When will you leave?"

"As soon as possible so I can return quickly. Hopefully, it'll take no more than a week to pack and I'll have to return a few weeks later to close any deal on the house, but that'll take no more than a few hours, not even an entire day."

A thought came to Henri. "Belle, does your father approve of this?"

"So far he seems happier here than he has in years and I think it has to do with us having friends. Both of us have been considered odd wherever we lived in France after Mother died. Although, I did want to ask another favor of you."

Henri answered, "Anything, Belle, just name it."

"My father is an inventor. That's how he came to the woods and eventually, the castle. He invented a machine and was heading to the fair when he became lost." Belle smiled, "He always dreamt of inventing something big, winning the prize, and the two of us would escape the provincial life at the village traveling to the places I've read about."

Belle turned to Henri, "But I don't need or want that anymore. I realized I've read so many books that I forgot about family and love. I only wanted adventure, but adventures come in many shapes and sizes and are not necessarily going to exotic places. You've created that change in me and I'm forever grateful. I've all ready started a new adventure with you and the most exciting part is I don't know where it'll take us."

Henri was speechless, but his eyes said it all. Belle walked into his arms and they held each other tightly. Henri pulled back asking permission with his eyes and kissed her lightly. She then buried her head into his shoulder. Henri broke the silence, "It'll be hard letting you go."

Belle nodded, "It'll be hard to leave, but know I will come back. Nothing will stop me."

Henri pulled away from her and then said, "I know. Now, Belle, you never asked me for that favor."

Belle giggled a little, "I guess I went off topic. I still feel as though I have to reassure myself as well as you."

"It's nice to be reassured. Now?"

She smiled, "Right. I was wondering if my father could have a workshop inside the castle for his inventions? I believe that's the only thing he's missed from the village."

Henri replied, "I will find a room for him. How big do you want it?"

"Any room here would be big enough, but it needs ventilation as my father has a tendency to explode things. And in that case, it should be away from people, but not sound proof so someone will come if there is trouble. While he explodes things often enough, no one has been injured yet. At the house, he used the cellar."

Henri thought and remembered, "Belle, I think I know a room. It'll be prepared by the time you come back."

Belle practically jumped into his arms. "Thank you so much for everything." She sighed, "Now, it's time for the hard part."

Henri said, "Maybe you should leave within two days so we don't have to think about it for a long time. It'll be over and then you'll be back."

Belle sighed, "Perhaps you're right, but it doesn't make it any easier to leave."

"I know. We should make the arrangements quickly."

Belle nodded, "The library later?"

Henri smiled at her and they left the West Wing hand in hand.

Later that night, Belle and Henri could be found asleep in the library on the floor against the couch, her head on his chest and his arms around her holding her protectively from the cold in the room since the fire was out and by the looks of the fireplace, it had been out for hours. His cloak was around both of them. The book they were reading earlier was placed on a desk a few feet away long forgotten.

He knew it was late, but Maurice entered the library looking for Belle when he saw this sight. While they looked decent, he could not help but feel a little uneasy about his daughter and her "beau" in that position.

He was ready to wake them up and give the Beast a piece of his mind on respecting his daughter when Belle shivered slightly and unconsciously, Henri pushed his cloak more onto her with one hand. She smiled more and snuggled into him her hand caressing his chest for a few seconds as if to say "thank you." Henri smiled in response and his head bent to lay slightly on top of Belle's. Strangely, Maurice found himself touched with how much the Beast cared about his daughter even in his sleep. He decided to let them be as he left the room so that he could think for a while.


	15. The Departure

I know I thank those who read, reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story, but I really do appreciate it. This chapter will be my last update for a while since while I have begun Chapter 16, it is only half-way done and I am busy. I hope for an update on either this story or The Betrothal within a month. I promise though that the next chapter will not be almost another year unlike the breaks between Chapters 11 and 12. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, if there is something you wish to see in the village, let me know.

I do not own _Beauty and the Beast_ under any circumstances.

* * *

Two days after Belle decided to make the move, the servants were packing a large carriage that would be pulled by Philippe, and once the house was packed up, a second horse would have to be bought in the village.

The castle was not peaceful at this time as everyone was tense and two arguments were breaking out inside. The first argument was between Chip and his mother in the kitchen, which began when he first learned about the trip two days ago.

"Mama, why can't I go too? I can help."

Mrs. Potts sighed, "Chip, the men and Belle will be too busy to watch you. I know you want to see the local village, but you'll only be in the way. Besides, there is plenty of work here that you can do and be more of a help."

"But they only have a week and when Maurice –"

Mrs. Potts admonished him, "Monsieur Avisé."

Chip quickly continued, "Monsieur Avisé described the house, it seemed awfully big, so they may need more help. Mama, he said I could call him 'Maurice.'"

"Be that as it may, I also need to give you permission, and I think it's disrespectful."

"Fine, Mama, but can I please go?" He was giving her the big sad child eyes.

Mrs. Potts somewhat wished she could still put Chip in a cupboard as a punishment. He knew he was getting on her nerves and she was stressed out enough thinking about how the Master was going to react while Belle was gone. She knew they had an argument yesterday and it was still probably continuing today.

She took a deep breath to control herself and squatted to Chip's level, "Chip, you're a good boy and I know you want to help as well, but firstly, this is a peasant village, so the house is probably not that big, well maybe it's big for the village, but it's most likely small in size. Secondly, I'm going to be very busy while Belle is gone watching over the Master, so I will need you to take care of some more chores. The trip might even take longer than Belle expects and it's bad enough to keep this castle running without five men, especially Lumiere, so you're needed here. I'm sorry, Chip, but the answer is still no. However, one day, I promise we will see the village, all right?"

Chip's head drooped, "All right, Mama."

Mrs. Potts smiled, "Good boy, now go see Cogsworth and ask him for something to do as I think we are all done here. I need to check on Belle."

Chip started to walk out of the kitchen, but stopped and turned toward his mother. "Mama, what if she doesn't come back? If I go, then she'll have to come back and the Master won't be sad."

Mrs. Potts' expression softened, "Is that the main reason you want to go?"

Chip nodded. Mrs. Potts held out her arms and Chip ran into them. She hugged him tightly, "I understand, Chip, and I think everyone's worried about that, but I believe she will come back and this will be her home."

Chip said, "But I heard her and the Master arguing yesterday, so she might not."

Mrs. Potts pulled back so she could look Chip in the eye. "I know hearing her and the Master argue is scary, but remember, even after they became friends, they argued sometimes and she never left. Sometimes people who love each other argue, it's normal, especially when they know they're not going to see each other for a while. They believe the separation will not hurt as much. However, nothing can stop them from loving each other and Belle will come back. It may take longer than she expects, but she will come back."

Chip was trying hard to put on a brave face. "Promise?"

Mrs. Potts smiled at him, "I promise, Love. And I'm sure they will have made up before she leaves. They would feel too guilty if they didn't."

Chip nodded, "All right, Mama." He then went to find Cogsworth thinking that if he were still a teacup, then he would easily be able to stow away in the carriage like he wanted to all those months ago when Belle was first going to leave.

In another part of the castle, the second argument was still not resolved. It began the day before when Henri asked Belle if she would take the magic mirror with her and she tried to return it to him instead.

"I gave it to you so you should take it," said Henri who calmed down from the night before, but was on the verge of losing his temper again. He had the mirror in his hand while sitting on Belle's bed as she was making a list of what she needed to do at the house at a desk that was added to the room a few weeks before.

Belle was currently wearing her blue peasant dress complete with the apron and her hair tied back. Due to her stubbornness, she would not stand down from the argument as she worked. "Henri, I told you last night, I'll accept it again when I get back, but I have no use for it now. My father will be here, safe, as well as you, so why should I take the thing?"

Henri sighed, "It will help with your safety."

"I'm going to be surrounded by men, I don't need anymore protection. I'll be fine, it's only a week."

Henri pointed out, "It could take longer."

"Then you'll have the mirror to know when I'll come back or I'll send one of the men along to tell you what's happening."

Henri practically yelled, "No!"

Belle turned to him giving a look and crossing her arms.

Henri took a deep breath before continuing. "I mean, I don't want you to lose one of your guard."

Belle replied, "Henri, I'll be perfectly fine without the mirror."

Although he would not admit it out loud, Belle refusing to take the mirror was hurting him. There were several reasons for him wanting her to take the mirror – her safety, of course, was his top priority – but he had a few selfish reasons.

He was not exactly jealous of Gaston as he knew Belle definitely did not have feelings for him, but he did not trust him one bit. If Gaston tried to pull something and Belle had the mirror, she would thwart him somehow and return to the castle. Without the mirror, she would have no warning. Henri changed his mind about sending only five men, including Lumiere, with Belle, and wanted to send at least six more. Belle argued saying she did not want anyone at the village to know the status of the person she was devoted to, especially Gaston. The extra guard would be too conspicuous. Henri knew Belle still feared Gaston no matter what he did and by being stuck here, he could not protect her. If he were human again and appeared as the prince, then probably Gaston would never bother her again.

Another reason he was hoping for Belle to take the mirror was that he would have some reassurance or, at least, could believe that Belle was going to miss him as much as he was going to miss her. Sure, he wanted the mirror so he could see her while she was away, but he was not sure if he wanted to see her at the village. What if she felt homesick, but still felt obligated to return to him? How would he react to that?

Henri used his beastly growl, "Belle, just take the mirror."

Belle ignored his tone and replied, "Henri, please leave right now. I still have much to do before I leave and you're not helping."

Henri felt more hurt. He dropped the mirror onto her bed. Dejected, Henri stood up and walked to the door slowly.

Belle turned to watch him leave and felt horrible for causing his reaction. She stood up and called him back, "Henri, come here."

Henri stopped turning toward her. She walked close to him, "I know you're concerned for my safety and I am a little scared, but to cause such a huge argument over the mirror… well, there must be something more. I know there is more on my side than I'm telling and we both have too much pride. Now if you will tell me why, I'll give you my reason."

Henri's pride kicked in again and so he replied childishly, "I'll tell you my reason if you tell me yours first."

Belle raised an eyebrow at him, but realized with her departure, this was no time to begin another argument. "Fine, I'll tell you first, but you must promise me to give me your reason."

Henri nodded.

Belle took a deep breath, "I'm afraid that if I bring the mirror, I'll never get any work done because I'll use it to look at you all the time and I want to return as quickly as possible."

Henri had a sudden urge to laugh and Belle glared at him. He quickly sobered, "I'm sorry, Belle. While I do care about your safety very much, I wanted you to bring the mirror so at least I could pretend that you were thinking of me."

Belle smiled at him, "No need to pretend." She then looked down, "I guess we are both worried about the separation. I also believe that you're worried if you have the mirror, you might see me missing the village."

Henri nodded, ashamed.

Belle took his hand. "In a way, I guess I do miss the village, but only because it reminds me of my past. The servants treat me like royalty and so I somewhat miss the simplicity of my status, which has changed. I think if I still lived in Paris then I would miss it more because we lived in Paris while my mother was alive. However, I don't miss the village anywhere near enough to live a life without you. And know this: I will miss you terribly, more than I could ever miss anything or anyone else. I love you so deeply that I'm wondering how this week will be bearable. Will my moving here end your doubting?"

Henri smiled at her, "It still seems like a dream."

"I know, but yesterday and today, we proved that we have to work for 'happily ever after' since we will still argue at times. This won't always be perfect, but I think what we have is close enough. Besides, if we agreed on everything, then I think life would be pretty boring. We just need to be careful not to purposely hurt each other. I'm sorry for asking you to leave as I know that wasn't what you needed."

Henri took her other hand in his. "I'm sorry too, Belle. I'll always worry about you even though I know you'll never be a damsel in distress."

Belle smiled at him, "I've been a damsel in distress once before and there may be more times when I'll need my handsome prince to rescue me."

Henri scoffed at her sentence. Belle rolled her eyes, "Henri, I've told you I don't care how you look and yes, you are very handsome to me and you really are a prince, so my statement stands as is. You will rescue me because I'll be thinking of you every moment to make our separation tolerable. And when I return, it'll be to your arms. I give you my word and you know how I feel about giving my word."

Henri nodded. "Yes, I know too well." He still had to ask, "Belle, what if you want to return there for good?"

Belle did not want to lose her temper and get them into another fight when they had just made up. "Henri, I rarely think of the village. Here, I have so much more than when I lived in Paris or the village. Here, there are friends, family, and especially you. The village doesn't hold much for me and it never did, so please, try not to worry. I will return and not only because I have given my word. All right?"

Henri watched her face while she was speaking and responded truly believing what he said, "I believe you, Belle. I know you'll return."

Belle nodded to him. They stood silently holding hands and looking into each other's eyes not wanting to relinquish the feeling of the other's presence.

A knock on the door broke the spell. Belle could tell that if Henri spoke, he would have a growl sound to his voice, so she called, "Come in."

Mrs. Potts entered, "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you, but Cogsworth sent me to –"

"To see if I'm ready," Belle finished for her. She then looked at Henri, "He probably wants us to leave soon, so his best friend will be back quickly too, not that he would admit it."

Mrs. Potts smiled, "Indeed not, and I'm sure Babette has the same sentiments. Anyway, the carriage is ready, there is money in a pouch inside the carriage to buy a second horse. The men are ready to go whenever you are ready."

Henri answered, "We'll be down within twenty minutes."

Mrs. Potts gave a small curtsy to Henri and then to Belle before she left the room.

Belle looked at Henri, "See what I mean and I'm not royalty."

Henri smiled at her, "Lumiere told you you were the mistress of the castle a few months ago and I officially declared you the woman of the castle, so here, you are considered royalty."

Although Belle did not show it in any way, conversations like this made her slightly uncomfortable because secretly, she dreamed of marrying Henri and making that official, public commitment in front of their friends and her father. However, she knew that Henri probably would never consider marriage while he did not look like a human, so she always tried to ignore statements like this and changed the subject.

Belle sighed, "We better go. The sooner I leave, the sooner I return."

She went to the desk to retrieve her list, which was still incomplete, but she could always finish it once she got back to the house. It would be late, so the work would be minimally done tonight. Besides, she needed a distraction to keep herself from thinking and missing Henri constantly, although that would be difficult.

Belle grabbed her cloak too and gave Henri a sad smile, "Ready." He nodded holding out his arm and she took it. They left the room together silently heading toward the Entrance Hall where most of the servants were assembled to say goodbye to their unofficial princess.

When they arrived at the top of the stairs, the servants all bowed to the couple. Henri and Belle descended the steps slowly. Belle waved with her free hand as she walked smiling. He felt uncomfortable about this trip for Belle, but he promised himself he would support her no matter her decision.

When they reached the doors leading to the outside, Belle stopped and turned toward the servants in the hall. She wanted to say goodbye, so she said, "Thank you, everyone for helping me on such short notice. While this is goodbye for a while, I promise to return home soon and to see all of you, my friends, again. Thank you again and au revoir."

The servants' voices were mixtures of goodbyes and variations of "come home soon." Belle had tears in her eyes as she left the hall with Henri. His hand tightened around hers and she squeezed his in response.

Outside, Babette was kissing Lumiere goodbye very passionately and everyone around them was a bright shade of red. Cogsworth cleared his throat to try to get them to stop, but it did not do much good. Mrs. Potts was crouched low in front of Chip presumably blocking the couple from his view. The four remaining men were smiling watching the show.

Henri and Belle blushed a little seeing Lumiere and Babette, but their arrival allowed Cogsworth to practically shout, "Ah, your Highness, I see Mistress Belle is ready to leave," which finally broke up Lumiere's and Babette's embrace. However, neither of them was blushing and Cogsworth rolled his eyes in response. Mrs. Potts stopped trying to distract Chip from seeing the scene.

Maurice, who was watching the entire interaction, was thankful that at least Belle and Henri did not act that intimately with each other in public. Hopefully, they were not that intimate. He was planning to have a nice father-of-an-only-daughter talk with the Beast, Henri, after Belle left. Belle would probably kill him when she found out, but he would deal with that later.

Belle followed decorum, although it was painful to do so, but she needed to do so in front of her father. She turned to Henri and hugged him, "Henri, I love you and I'll see you soon."

Henri held her tightly, "Belle, I love you. Take care of yourself."

Belle pulled back, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and smiled at him through her tears, "I will, I promise." She then turned away from him feeling a pain in her heart with each step.

She then walked over to Cogsworth. "Thank you, Cogsworth. I promise to return your men soon enough."

Cogsworth bowed to her, not knowing what else to say. Belle smiled and walked over to Mrs. Potts nodding to Babette along the way. Babette gave a quick goodbye wave.

Belle looked at Mrs. Potts, "Goodbye, Mrs. Potts. Thank you." She then crouched down to Chip's level, "Bye, Chip, I'll miss you."

Chip gave Belle a hug, "You're not leaving because you and the Master had an argument, right?"

Belle was surprised, "Of course not, Chip. I'll be back soon and we can have more lessons, maybe even start a new book. I promise."

Chip saw the glare his mother was giving him, but decided to ask anyway, "Belle, can't I come?"

Belle smiled sadly at him, "I would love for you to come, Chip, but I'm going to be awfully busy. I promise you though that when I return to finish selling the house, I'll take you on a day trip to the village, OK?"

Chip sighed, but smiled, "OK."

Belle stood up and walked over to her father hugging him tightly. "Papa, I'm going to miss you so much. I love you."

Maurice had tears in his eyes, "I love you too, Belle. Be safe."

Belle smiled at him, "I will. And no interrogating Henri while I'm gone."

Maurice was surprised, but tried to put on a look of innocence, "I wasn't planning to interrogate him."

Belle replied dryly, "Of course not. Still, maybe you should take this time to get to know him as a person, not as the man who might take your only daughter away from you. He needs to feel comfortable around you."

Maurice said, "Belle, I promise I will try not to make him feel more uncomfortable."

Belle nodded guessing that was as good as she was going to get out of her father. She gave him one more quick hug and said, "Goodbye."

Maurice asked, "Are you sure you don't need more help?"

Belle looked at him, "Papa, what I need is for you to stay here. That will help me immensely. Please?"

Maurice nodded, "Very well, Belle."

Belle responded, "I'll be back in a week."

She then walked to the carriage and Lumiere helped her inside. Before she fully entered, she looked at Henri one last time. She wished she had given Henri a proper goodbye while they were still alone, but knew it would have been more difficult for her to leave.

Henri waved to her and she smiled in reply. Then, she entered the carriage feeling that if she watched him for one more minute, then she would never be able to leave. Lumiere and two men entered the carriage while the other two were going to drive it.

The carriage started to move and went through the gate. Mrs. Potts, Chip, Maurice and Cogsworth went inside while the carriage was leaving, but Henri moved to the gate watching the carriage until it disappeared from his sight wondering how he was going to get through this week.


	16. Separation Part 1

Here is a new update. There was supposed to be more to this chapter, but I thought it would be too long since I have more that I want to write, so I am posting the half I have finished. I do not know when the next part is going to be finished.

This chapter is now crossing over with my "The Betrothal" story in which Belle's mother, Lady Cecil Toussaint, arranged a marriage for Belle and Henri with King Pierre, Henri's uncle. In my mind, this happened before _Beauty and the Beast_, and it was broken off when Belle's mother died. More details will be given in the next chapter.

Please read and review. I still know that I do not own this amazing Disney movie.

* * *

As the carriage was nearing the village, Belle grew more tense. Lumiere noticed. "What's wrong, Belle?"

Belle jumped a little, "Oh, Lumiere, I-I-I'm not sure. Did Henri tell you why he wanted the more muscular men to come?"

Lumiere answered, "Not exactly. The prince only said that we were to pack up the house. But, I have a feeling that this is to do with a gentleman, well, not exactly a gentleman, caller?"

"How did you know?"

"The master told Cogsworth and myself about the man in your village and your father's safety before our transformation."

Belle looked out the window worriedly, "Gaston probably has lookouts around the house. Lefou was frozen in the snow when I first discovered the plot."

Lumiere wanted to get the story straight, "Let me see, Gaston is the man and Lefou is one of his minions?"

"Yes. The town worships him, it's horrible. He runs the town pub decorated with the heads of animals he hunted. When I think of him… if Henri had not come with me, I would've returned…" She trailed off.

"You would have saved your father forgetting that he was a hunter and would go after the master. It's nothing to be ashamed of and the master understood. He loved you then and wanted your happiness more than his own, still does you know."

Belle responded more to herself, "Maybe we should have talked about it more instead of ignoring it. Just knowing that he didn't want to live without me… How could I have been so blind?"

Lumiere knew nothing he could say would make her feel better. It was an issue that would have to be addressed when they returned to the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Henri had watched the entire scene on the mirror while in the Library. He felt horrible knowing that she was still haunted by what might have been that fateful night. They did need to talk more about being a couple. Most of the time, they were doing the same things they did while they were just friends, such as reading. The only difference was the kisses and holding each other closer, which did not happen that often. He was certainly afraid of doing something that she would not like or maybe that would remind her he was not human and so she would leave. However, deep in his heart, he knew Belle loved him and would not leave him given her choice.

Belle was always trying to reassure him, but he should have realized that he needed to reassure her in return, although he had no idea how.

He heard some footsteps behind him and turned around. Maurice was standing there timidly.

Henri gave an awkward bow, "Monsieur Avisé."

Maurice responded, "No need to be so formal towards me, you're the prince."

Henri said as he looked down on himself, "I'm no prince."

Maurice was beginning to understand what Belle told him. Here was a young man very unsure of himself and did not know if he deserved anything. He could see that the bea-, no, Prince Henri, would not take advantage of his daughter. The poor lad was miserable without her.

He decided to reassure the prince as Belle had asked. "Looks don't matter that much, it's what is inside that counts. I taught that to Belle and I think I forgot my own lesson. I admit I've been judging your relationship with my daughter based on how you look and I do apologize. Maybe we can take this time to start over. I've heard somewhere that a third time's the charm."

Henri still felt awkward around Belle's father, but he wanted to make amends. "I would like that, Monsieur Avisé."

"Please, Your Highness, call me 'Maurice.'"

"Henri, please, I'm not going to be a real prince ever again."

"I actually doubt that, but all right, Henri."

There was an awkward silence, but at the same time, both men felt comforted that they might be able to get along, at least for Belle's sake.

Cogsworth entered the Library completely oblivious of Maurice, "Your Highness, sorry to bother you, but seeing as some of our more-abled bodied men are gone and –"

Henri interrupted knowing that Cogsworth was going to ruin Belle's surprise for her father, "You need help to repair that room. I'll be there." Cogsworth walked away sheepishly realizing that Maurice was there.

Henri began to walk out of the Library but stopped to face Maurice. He handed the mirror over. "This is a mirror the Enchantress gave me when she placed the curse. It will show you anything you wish to see, including Belle. I gave it to her the night we brought you back here, but she-she – um, she didn't think she would need it. You can use it to see her."

Maurice was not sure if he believed Henri, but if Henri really was a prince turned into a beast, then, he guessed, a mirror could be enchanted. He still responded, "Don't you want to see her?"

Henri gave a very small smile, "I might ask to borrow it back for a few minutes everyday."

Maurice understood, "Of course."

Then, Henri left the room.

* * *

The group finally arrived within three hours of leaving the castle. Before an hour had passed after settling in and beginning to pack, there was a knock at the door. Belle answered it recognizing Monsieur Darque. "May I help you?"

Monsieur Darque looked utterly delighted, "I've come to collect your father."

Belle reacted without thinking, "My father?"

"Don't worry, Mademoiselle, we'll take good care of him." He stepped to the side revealing a cart that said Maison des Lunes and a huge mob surrounding the house.

Belle took a deep breath to calm herself. She expected Gaston and Monsieur Darque to appear at her door, but she did not believe it would happen so quickly after her arrival at the house. "My father is not here."

Lefou stepped forward. "You wouldn't leave your father. He has to be there. He's a danger to the town and himself." The mob shouted supporting Lefou.

Belle stood tall, "On what grounds?"

Lefou shouted, "He was raving like a lunatic. We all heard him, didn't we?" The mob shouted in favor again. "We have the papers to commit him. If you don't bring him out of the house, we have the right to enter and search it for him."

Belle did not want them to enter the house, fearing them destroying some of her or her father's possessions that were from her mother, but she could not prove her father was not there any other way. During this, she was also searching the mob for Gaston's face, but she did not see him.

Lumiere and the other men came out to see what the riot was, and the crowd quieted down wondering who the men were. Belle looked to the door and remembered she did have protection. "Lumiere, would you and your men be so kind to escort some other men around the house to prove to my father is not here?" She then spoke to the mob, especially Lefou, "If they split up and show two men each around the house, it'll prove that my father isn't here and can't be hiding as you go through rooms."

Lefou lost some of his certainty, but motioned to the mob to enter the house. Ten men stepped forward and the five castle personnel, four of which were bigger looking than the mob men, split up to escort them. Two groups explored the outside toward the animal area and basement. Everyone left behind was quiet during the search.

Twenty minutes later, each of the ten men who searched the house and the grounds shook their heads indicating not being able to find Maurice and rejoined the mob crowd. The castle guard stood beside Belle showing that they were meant for protection. Lefou had no idea what to do now, as everyone else a part of the mob was confused.

Lefou looked at an area of the house that Belle was unable to see and realized that Gaston had to be standing there.

Belle debated whether or not she should speak. She finally said, "I came here with these men to pack up the house. If my father is a danger, you will never see him again as it is. But when I found my father, he was very ill, delirious with fever. If you had any decency in you, you would have realized he needed a doctor, not an asylum. My father was lost in the woods when he went to the invention fair and I went to find him. During my journey, I met someone else who needed my help and did not have anyone else, so I had my father sent back here to recover better and hoped that someone would help him. Instead, you mocked him, threw him out into the snow, and created this horrendous plot to force me to marry Gaston only because you worship him."

Gaston jumped out from his hiding place and looked at her in shock.

Belle saw him, "Yes, Gaston, I know you're behind this. I refuse to marry you and you do not have any leverage to force me. So, all of you can go home. Your plot failed."

The mob began to disperse until Monsieur Darque and a few of his men, Lefou, and Gaston were left. Monsieur Darque said to Gaston, "I'm keeping the money," and left with his men in the carriage.

Lefou looked to Gaston, who was fuming. The four men moved closer to Belle.

Gaston looked as though he was trying to keep his cool. "So, Belle, who are these men?"

Belle was afraid since she noticed his eyes lost any resemblance of humanity, but she covered it and spoke calmly. "They are from my new home and offered to help me pack up the house."

"And where exactly is your home?"

Belle responded, "I'm not telling you, especially after tonight. Does it really matter?"

Gaston had a fake smile, "Belle, I thought we were friends."

Belle could not believe what she was hearing. "Friends? Friends? Friends do not threat to send their friends' fathers to an asylum to force marriage! You and I never talked like friends. You figured that I was like every other person around here who worships the ground you walk on, but I'm not. I could care less if you thousands of hunting trophies, I don't care if you run the tavern, and I don't care if you really are the strongest man in the world. Don't you see, Gaston, those things are superficial?"

Gaston had a confused look on his face for a second, but then responded, "Well, at least, you think I am superficial."

Belle rolled her eyes, "That isn't a compliment. It means you have no substance internally. I know a man who was once like you. He thought everyone should do his bidding and only cared about tangible – things he could touch," she added at Gaston's confused look, "– but he learned that the things you feel matter as well."

Belle walked down the stairs to him and the men followed her two feet away. "You feel you are the greatest man in the world, but do you feel anything else? Do you think about anyone else besides yourself? I won't deny, Gaston, that you are extraordinary, but right now, I can't mean it as a compliment. You have so many people who look up to you, and you use them to further yourself. Can you imagine what good you could do if you used your leadership to help others? Giving money to those in need, like Widow Malair whose daughter is married with six young children and they cannot afford six francs. That meaning of extraordinary is one of the greatest compliments a person can receive. If your only purpose in life is to take care of yourself, then I feel sorry for you."

Gaston had a blank look on his face, then the monster came out, "The only reason you should feel sorry for me is that I can't have you as my wife so my sons won't be perfect. And you needn't feel sorry for that because one way or another, you'll be my wife!" He then stormed off with Lefou running behind him.

Belle was shaking. Lumiere came up behind her putting his hands on her shoulders in support.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maurice sat in his room in shock over what he saw in the mirror. Learning that he caused Belle such problems had hurt him deeply. He wanted a way to make Belle happy, but had no idea what to do. He knew there would be no sleeping tonight and he continued to watch the mirror making sure that Belle would be safe for at least tonight.

* * *

Lumiere was about to go to sleep when he heard some noise from what must have been the attic and went to investigate. "Belle?"

Belle was surrounded by things and she was sorting through them. She had a simple white dress on her lap. She stopped looking up at him, the fear was still apparent in her eyes. Lumiere came over to her and knelt down. She finally broke down crying on his shoulder. After a while, she calmed down and returned to her task carefully folding the dress.

She did not look at Lumiere as she apologized, "I'm so sorry, Lumiere, for crying on your shoulder like that. I couldn't sleep after what happened tonight and I only hope Henri was not looking into the mirror as it happened."

Lumiere responded, "Ma Cherie, think nothing of it, and it might be too late for the master to be awake anyway. Still, you should tell him when we return or else he'll be worried about you constantly. This may come back in some way." The dress caught his eye and he asked gently knowing Belle wanted to change the subject, "Is that your mother's dress?"

Belle smiled a little, "Yes, her wedding dress to Papa."

Lumiere asked slyly, "Are you going to wear it when you marry the master?"

Belle's smile dropped. Lumiere was confused, "Don't you want to marry the master?"

"Oh, Lumiere, more than anything, but he won't ask. I do wish it with all of my heart."

Lumiere smiled, "Oh, I'm sure he will think of it sooner or later. You could always give him little hints – read stories that contain married people with happy endings to him."

Belle shook her head, "No, I am not going to trap him into marriage."

"It wouldn't be trapping him. Remember, the curse occurred when he was almost eleven, so it is unlikely that he could think about marriage on his own."

Belle did not answer and began sorting through some papers in a trunk. One envelope with a broken seal caught Lumiere's eye.

He looked at Belle, "May I," and indicated the envelope. Belle just nodded and thought nothing of it. Lumiere took the envelope and pulled out a letter. After he read it, he stared at Belle.

"What is it, Lumiere?"

Lumiere asked, "Did you know the Toussaints?"

Belle saw the envelope, "That's one of the letters from a king? I completely forgot about that – I certainly haven't thought about it in years. Did you know the king? Did he come to the castle for balls or other parties?"

"Yes, I know the king, but I haven't seen him in ten years. King Pierre, who wrote this letter, is the prince's uncle."

Belle was shocked, "Lumiere, you can't be telling me that I was once betrothed to Henri?"

Lumiere nodded, "Apparently so. Although, you can't still be betrothed?"

"No, it was broken when I was ten." Belle did not want to explain further.

He smiled at her, "Well, it was probably a good thing it was – we never had a chance to tell the master that he was betrothed. When the curse first came upon us, we sent word to the king that the prince was 'ill' and in quarantine. The king has never visited us and only asked for updates regarding his health. A few threats that he was going to find out, but the doctors he sent into the Black Forest believed it to be haunted and never made it all the way. If you two were still betrothed, you would not have been sent to the castle until he was 'well,' which could not have happened under the circumstances."

Belle sighed, "He's still not 'well' as you put it and it's all my fault."

Lumiere answered, "Belle, he really was ill – illnesses of selfishness and unkindness. I think you'll agree that those are diseases, especially after that Gaston-thing tonight. And you cured him."

"That change had to come from within, not me." Belle sighed, "Now, the question is can I return to him?"

Lumiere was startled, "What?"

Belle began to cry, "You heard Gaston. If I return to Henri, I may be putting his life in danger. I know if I don't return, then I will never see him again or my father, but at least, they'll both be safe."

Lumiere responded, "And how safe will you be if you stay here with that Gaston?"

"I wouldn't stay here. I might go back to Paris. I could get lost easily and escape Gaston. I know many places… Maybe I could go to Paris, stay there for a few months and then return to the castle."

Lumiere thought, "Or maybe you could tell the men where to go and they could lose Gaston while you get safely to the castle."

Belle shook her head, "I would be putting their lives in danger, even more than they are now. Cogsworth would also be furious."

"Not when it comes to your safety and the master's happiness. Well, we have a few days to prepare."

Not another word was said between them that night. Lumiere helped Belle pack up the attic and they were done by the mid-morning.


	17. The Servants' Meeting

Sorry about the lack of updates. While I am working on Part 2 of the separation, this scene came to my mind, so this is a filler about the servants' reactions to Belle's departure. Because this is a filler, then the story will probably run about 22 chapters total, so five more to go.

Because of some mild innuendo, this chapter probably borders on T instead of its K+, so if you think I need to change the rating, let me know.

There are a few notes about the characters. First, (I know I mentioned this before) Madame de la Grand Bouche is the name of the wardrobe from the Broadway version of _Beauty and the Beast_. She is not related to Chef Bouche, who was the stove in the movie but did not appear in the Broadway version. Madame's last name is a stage name from her opera career, a piece of background information from the Broadway show. If you have never seen the show, the libretto can be found online and it is a good read. Madame's first name in my world is Sophia. Additionally, in the Broadway version, it is implied that there is a relationship between Cogsworth and Madame. Secondly, the characters of Michelle and Jean-Claude were mentioned in the Broadway show. Michelle was a very vain person so she was turned into a vanity and Jean-Claude was "as dumb as a brick" so he was turned into a brick wall. Third, the character Jacques is a character I created from "The Broken Wing" segment of _Belle's Magical World_. In my mind, he was one of the teenaged-knives playing around. Fourth, I made Mrs. Potts' first name Eglantine and her late husband Emelius. This is in reference to a movie starring the actress who played Mrs. Potts.

Thank you everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, or favorited this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please give me feedback. If it turns out that this chapter is a total disaster, then it will disappear. I do not own _Beauty and the Beast_.

* * *

Maurice watched the exchange between Belle and Lumiere in his room. He knew Belle had to come back for Henri and he trusted that Lumiere would make that happen without any doubts. Learning that the betrothal Cecil had made for their daughter ten years was to Henri was shocking, but thinking about it, he had a feeling that Belle and Henri were meant to be together no matter what happened in their lives – it was fate. Maurice strongly believed in fate since Cecil remained married to him during times when she was pressured by her patrons in the noble class to leave him.

Mrs. Potts walked by the open door and saw Maurice was awake. "Maurice, didn't you get some sleep?"

Maurice jumped as he pulled his eyes away from the mirror. "Oh, Eglantine, I couldn't sleep. What about you? It's rather early, even for those who work in this castle."

"I'm too worried about the master." Mrs. Potts saw the mirror. "Did the master give you that?"

Maurice nodded, "Yes, I'm beginning to see what Belle has tried to tell me these past months."

Mrs. Potts came to sit by him on the bed. "The poor prince, he never had a good childhood. I was his mother's governess, back in England. Cogsworth actually worked there as well and when the time came for the future princess to go to France, Cogsworth, myself and my husband went with the girl. She loved her son very much, but passed away when the boy was barely five. His father was busy learning how to become king and was so the following year. Emelius and I tried to raise him and his father died when the boy was eight in an epidemic. His uncle has been ruling Oise ever since and he moved the prince and some of the staff to here – the winter castle. Well, the epidemic was just hitting this part of Oise as we arrived. Half the staff of this castle was sick. The ones who escaped the illness thought they would be fine and they all were, except Emelius. After his death, well, Chip was definitely a surprise. For two years, I was not able to raise the prince, at first, I was in a depression, then, a very difficult expectation period, and then taking care of a baby. I knew that the other workers were beginning to spoil the young prince and that there would be problems, but I did nothing to stop them."

Maurice reflected on what Mrs. Potts had told him. "But it's not your fault."

Mrs. Potts responded, "But I did have some power. No one is blaming me, I know, but I did have some involvement with the prince becoming what he was. I guess the good part was that the prince would never have met your daughter under different circumstances."

"Actually, they might have. Does the name 'Belle Toussaint' mean something to you?"

Mrs. Potts thought, "Belle Toussaint, no, not at – wait, she was the girl that the king arranged a marriage with the master… Is your daughter Belle Toussaint?"

"That was Cecil's last name. Belle was actually named Toussaint, but she used Avisé after her mother's death."

Mrs. Potts smiled, "I guess fate is real."

Maurice had put his hand on top of Mrs. Potts' hand, "I believe that too."

Mrs. Potts looked up at him and slowly pulled her hand away. "Anyway, Maurice, what are you so worried about? You know your daughter is coming back soon."

Maurice tried not to think about Mrs. Potts' gesture and focused on answering her question, "Belle is actually thinking about not coming back."

Mrs. Potts snapped around to look at him, "What?"

Maurice continued, "A few hours after they arrived at the house, Gaston brought a mob to commit me to the insane asylum in order to force Belle to marry him."

Mrs. Potts replied, "I thought he would have given up by now after all these months."

"You knew?"

Mrs. Potts sighed, "Yes, Maurice, Belle found out about the plot the night she and the master rescued you."

Maurice asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"The master only told me a few days ago when we were helping Belle get ready for the trip and he asked me for advice. I didn't want to worry you and I thought that without you going along, Belle would be safe."

Maurice shook his head, "I don't know what to do and there is no way to talk to her."

Mrs. Potts slowly placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, your daughter is very intelligent and I'm sure no matter what happens, she will find her way back here. Love will find a way." She quickly took her hand off his shoulder and stood up. "Well, there are some chores I can finish now instead of waiting." She walked to the doorway and turned back. "Maurice, if there is anything you need, I am always ready to listen."

"Thank you, Eglantine."

Mrs. Potts nodded her head at him and walked away quickly.

On her way to the Kitchen, Cogsworth saw her. "Mrs. Potts."

"Oh, Cogsworth, what on earth are you doing up at this time?"

He walked up to her. "I might ask you the same question."

They began to walk to the Kitchen together. Mrs. Potts said, "I'm worried about the master."

"Same here, my dear. But there is something more troubling you."

Mrs. Potts responded with her head up, "I just spoke with Maurice. He can't sleep either. The master gave him the mirror and that horrible man in the town brought a mob. Of course, without Maurice, he could not force Belle into marrying him, but Maurice saw Belle say that she did not think she could return here without putting the master's life in danger."

Cogsworth lightly grabbed her arm so she had to stop. "Belle is a highly intelligent girl. She'll find a way to return, but it may take more than a week. And I know you were thinking the same since I have known you for all of these years, so while it might be on your mind, that's not what is troubling you."

"Cogsworth, I should be going to the Kitchen. I have many chores to complete." She removed her arm from Cogsworth's hold and walked away.

Cogsworth called to her, "You have feelings for Maurice."

Mrs. Potts stopped, "Feelings, what a notion."

Cogsworth came behind her, "It's not a crime."

Mrs. Potts turned to him, "Cogsworth, I'm too old to have feelings like this. I'm approaching my fifties and I have a six-year-old son."

"Technically, he is eleven. And why not at our age? I am a couple years older and I am courting Sophia de la Grand Bouche."

Mrs. Potts gave him a small smile, "I didn't know it was official yet."

"Well, we are still deciding how public we want it since we're not sure what is in store for the future. You hate feeling like an awkward teenager?"

"The funny thing, Cogsworth, is that I never felt like an awkward teenager. When I was younger, I never expected to be married. I would be a governess and that was all. Emelius changed all my expectations and when he died, I never thought that I could have feelings for someone else. I can't call it love, but something is there."

"Why can't you go through a slow courtship, one that does not need to be made public?"

"We can't be like you and your relationship. We both have children – him, Belle and me, Chip. What would they say and I don't want Chip to forget that he had another father."

"Eglantine, you would never allow that and neither would he."

Mrs. Potts was close to tears, "Maurice is the first person to call me Eglantine since Emelius."

"Well, it is difficult to call the mother of the house by her first name when you want to show her some respect."

Mrs. Potts replied, "How come no one ever calls you by your real first name – George?"

"I like my last name better."

The friends smiled at each other and walked to the Kitchen in silence. When they got there, Cogsworth decided to make one last comment regarding Mrs. Potts' situation, "By the way, no matter what decision you make, you will have everyone supporting you, including Belle and Chip. Our main priority is your happiness and you have been alone for far too long."

Mrs. Potts had tears in her eyes, but she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What is this, Cogsworth," asked Madame de la Grand Bouche as she entered the Kitchen.

Mrs. Potts spoke up, "No need to worry about Cogsworth. He's helping me make a decision in my life."

Madame replied with a slight smile, "Regarding Belle's father?"

Mrs. Potts was surprised, "Does everyone know?"

Cogsworth pointed out, "Well, you two do spend a lot of time together when he is not with his daughter. Wait, Sophia, why are you up at this hour?"

Madame replied, "I couldn't sleep."

"Insomnia seems to be an epidemic around here. I doubt the master is sleeping as well," Mrs. Potts said uneasily.

Babette entered the Kitchen, "Oh, he'z not. I passed by the Library and he iz in zere."

Cogsworth asked, "Is there anyone who is not worried about Belle coming back?"

Babette said, "I'm not – I just can't sleep without my Lumiere."

Madame, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts decided not to comment. They knew that she was probably not talking about sleeping in the traditional sense.

Mrs. Potts finally said, "Maybe, we should just do the necessities to keep the castle running and leave the other things until Belle is back if everyone is sleep-deprived."

Next, Chef Bouche entered the Kitchen, "How can anyone sleep when everyone is awake at this hour?"

Cogsworth looked at Mrs. Potts, "I think you have a point. Still, we have to make sure that the room for Belle's father is finished by the time she returns."

Mrs. Potts responded, "The master will see to that. There is so little that Belle asks for from the master."

Madame said, "Certainly true. I wonder when we can begin to plan their wedding. That would certainly get everyone's spirits up after this week is over."

Cogsworth turned to Mrs. Potts, "Why hasn't the master proposed all ready?"

She replied, "Well, he's still a… beast. I doubt marriage has entered his mind."

Babette asked, "Well, what about her?"

"I don't know. I would guess that she has thought about it, but she hasn't mentioned anything to me."

Cogsworth asked, "What about her father?"

Mrs. Potts replied, "I think that if the subject of marriage had come up between Belle and Maurice, he would have told me immediately. Maurice is just warming up to the idea of a relationship between Belle and the master from our conversation a little while ago."

"Oh, are you together now," asked Michelle, the former vanity as she entered the Kitchen. Cogsworth shushed her.

Mrs. Potts really wished Belle was back so maybe then everyone would sleep and speculate about Belle's relationship with the Master instead of her and Maurice.

Many more servants entered the Kitchen making it difficult for everyone to move around.

Mrs. Potts tired of everything exclaimed, "Oh, for heaven's sake, why is everyone entering this room?" She thought that everyone was lucky there was not a teaspoon in sight. Since she had been a teapot, a teaspoon was becoming her favorite utensil of choice to reprimand anyone who made her lost her temper. Not that she had gotten to that point - yet.

There were various responses, such as "wanting warm milk" and "getting a head start on chores."

Mrs. Potts looked to Cogsworth. He spoke up, "All right, since no one is getting any sleep, we're going to have to be more laid-back and only until Belle is back. The main goal is to keep the castle at least looking presentable, so dust every two to three days, make sure the new workshop room is done –"

"What about planning for the wedding," asked a teenaged Jacques, who was once a knife.

Cogsworth responded, "They are not officially engaged yet."

Michelle said, "She's moving her things here."

Mrs. Potts commented, "But Belle might not be back within the week."

The other servants were beginning to yell all at once in confusion.

Cogsworth tried to simmer everyone down. "There is a hunter fellow in the town trying to force Belle into a marriage with him and Belle is afraid he will follow her back here."

The servants continued talking all at once about this latest development.

Mrs. Potts commented to Cogsworth, "Well, at least Chip is still asleep."

There was a shout, "Here I am!"

Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth looked down and there he was. Mrs. Potts was having problems thinking with her sleeping problems. "Chip, whatever are you doing up?"

Chip responded, "It was too quiet!" The entire Kitchen was loud and the sound was growing by the second.

Mrs. Potts noticed Fife and pleaded with him communicating with her eyes. Fife took the hint, brought out his instrument and blew a high note into it. Everyone was immediately quiet and those closest to Fife were holding their ears since the note caused a ringing.

Mrs. Potts spoke up, "All right, since all of the castle knows that Belle might have some trouble, the master needs to know." She turned to Madame, "Could you please put Chip back to bed?"

Madame nodded pulling Chip toward the kitchen door while he groaned, "Oh, Mama."

Mrs. Potts then turned to Cogsworth, "Could you please inform Maurice that the entire castle knows about Belle and that the master is going to be alerted?"

Cogsworth responded, "Of course."

Babette asked, "Why don't you deliver the message yourself? Whenever I need to tell Lumiere zomezing, I always tell him in person."

Michelle asked sarcastically, "Does he ever get the message?"

Babette thought about the question for a few seconds, "Well, he always gets a message."

Jean-Claude, the former brick wall who was stationed behind Chef Bouche during the spell, asked, "Oh, are they together?"

Everyone knew that Jean-Claude was too dim for them to just assume what he was talking about. If they did, they would have assumed he meant Mrs. Potts and Maurice since Babette had made the reference.

Michelle decided to just ask him, "Who?"

"Lumiere and Babette."

The servants ignored him. Mrs. Potts should have felt some relief, but she knew everyone else in the room was thinking about her. "Fine, I will alert the master at once. Now, additionally, we must be on our guard in case Belle comes home and that hunter person follows her. We have a duty to protect them both."

The rest of the servants nodded in response. Mrs. Potts looked at Cogsworth and they began to leave the Kitchen together.

As they were walking, Mrs. Potts asked, "I know that gossip tends to run rampant in the castle, but does everyone think about me with Maurice?"

"Mainly the maids. We tend to think about Belle and the master. In that relationship, we need to get the ball rolling for a wedding."

Mrs. Potts sighed, "I would have agreed with you about an hour ago, but when I learned that everyone is watching Maurice and me, I feel for them. Your 'friends' speculating about you is not fun."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Potts. If you two do become a couple, then the gossipers will be bored and move on to another conversational piece of gossip."

Mrs. Potts frowned at him. Soon, they parted company – Mrs. Potts to the library and Cogsworth to Maurice.


	18. The Separation Part 2

Well, this is almost the end of this tale as old as time. At the most, three chapters left. I am not sure about when I will be updating this, but I hope it will be finished by the end of December. I do apologize for how long this update took, but there was so much I needed to make sure I tied up and I wrote many parts out of order. Anyway, I hope this longer chapter makes up for it.

Thank you to everyone who has kept reading, favoriting, alerting, and reviewing this story. One day I hope to go back and advance the earlier chapters since they were so short and I hope everyone would agree my writing has improved since I began this story. Please keep reviewing as they do help me as I continue writing. For example, I was not going to write about what happened when Mrs. Potts told Henri that Belle was not going to return within the week, but the sudoku kid mentioned it as a scene and it gave me a chance to explore the relationship between Henri and Mrs. Potts more in depth.

There are references in this to my other BatB story, "The Betrothal," on which I am still writing. I have written six much later chapters, so now, I need to go back and write Chapter 6. Do not give up on me yet, please.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Beauty and the Beast_. If I did, I would probably not have to work and go to school right now.

* * *

Mrs. Potts entered the Library. Henri was reading a book with a flexible leather cover on the floor near the fireplace.

"I see you found your mother's poetry book."

Henri looked up, "Mrs. Potts, what are you doing up this early?"

Mrs. Potts sighed, "No one is sleeping tonight."

Henri sighed, "I found this among their possessions. I remember my father, but I can't remember her. I don't know why it is so important all of a sudden."

Mrs. Potts sat on the chair behind him. "I think it was always important – only now that you love someone, you wonder if you were ever loved before. Your mother did and I think your father did as well. He was taught that a king was never supposed to show his emotions."

"Thank you for disobeying my orders."

Mrs. Potts nodded, "While I was not part of it, I figured that there would be a time when you wanted to know them."

Henri asked, "Is everyone worried that Belle won't come back?"

"I don't think that is it."

Henri understood, "They're worried I'm going to become a real beast again."

Mrs. Potts leaned over and put her arms around him, "I know you won't."

Henri needed Mrs. Potts' support. "Thank you."

Mrs. Potts sighed inwardly knowing that she had to break the news to him, "However, there is something you need to know…"

Henri looked at her.

"That hunter did try to bring a mob to force Belle into marriage. Obviously, without Maurice, he couldn't, but Belle is worried that he might follow her here if she returns."

Henri felt like he had a punch to his stomach and all the air went out of his lungs. "Belle's not coming back."

"With Lumiere, they are going to come up with a plan so that she returns home safely. It just might take more than a week. Maurice saw everything using the mirror."

Henri replied, "If she doesn't come back, then there's nothing for me."

"Trust in Belle, Master. She loves you so much that she is willing to sacrifice herself to that – that – I guess, monster is the word."

"I imprisoned her father – I am not any better than him."

"You, Master, were touched by her love for her father. That hunter cannot be touched by anything. Besides, Maurice has forgiven you and when I spoke with him, I think he is accepting of you and Belle as a couple."

Henri sighed again, and then he realized something. "Mrs. Potts, do you care for him?"

"Not you too!"

"Belle mentioned something like this to me – she was happy about it."

Mrs. Potts did not speak.

Henri realized that their roles were reversed – in the past, he would always come to Mrs. Potts to talk but now, she was the one who needed to talk. "Right now, I want to say something you've said to me all my life – if you need someone to talk to or listen, I'm here."

Mrs. Potts felt a little awkward since she had always been the motherly figure, so she put her hand on his shoulder as a thank you. Then, she said, "Why don't you read something to me – it might make you feel better."

Henri nodded and chose a passage. He read to her for a couple of hours and slowly, both of them fell into a restless sleep as well as the rest of the castle.

* * *

Belle and Lumiere went to the town's lawyer, Monsieur Mechant about noon the next day.

The lawyer acted surprised, "Belle? I thought I heard you were back."

Belle knew she had seen him among the mob last night, but decided to ignore it. "I'm here for a few days. My father and I are moving and we would like to sell the house."

Monsieur Mechant responded, "I see," as he looked over her and Lumiere.

Belle saw his look and understood what he was thinking. Again, she decided to ignore it since she knew she would not dispel rumors.

The lawyer continued, "You know I need your father's permission or your husband's." The word _husband_ was said with disbelief.

Belle pulled the letter her father wrote out of her pocket. "My father has given permission." She handed it to him.

The lawyer read it with a little disappointment. "Very well. It may take me some time, if you need money quickly –"

Belle interrupted, "Money is not the object. If someone can use the land, that's important."

Monsieur Mechant had a false smile, "Of course."

Belle then quickly asked, "Is there anything else you need?"

"Your father's signature when the deal goes through."

Belle tried to hide her fear when she said, "Thank you." Then, she and Lumiere left the building.

When outside, Belle said to Lumiere, "Thank you, Lumiere, for not saying anything."

Lumiere replied, "It was very difficult, Your Highness. If the master hears that I did not defend your honor –"

"Lumiere, I don't want him to know."

"He might have seen in the mirror. At this time, it's not late at night."

Belle became more distressed, "Please, no." She was silently praying hard. Lumiere knew there was nothing he could do to comfort her; this was something she and the master had to work out on their own.

* * *

Maurice watched the mirror as Belle left the lawyer's house. Belle had given up so much for him and now, he had to make her true happiness possible. He decided to look for Henri in the Library first.

He saw Henri on the floor and Mrs. Potts in a chair asleep. Henri began to stir as Maurice entered the room as his hearing as a beast was quite good. He moved slowly and realized Maurice was there.

"Maurice?"

"Belle just finished with the lawyer. He said the house should be sold within a few weeks."

Henri stood up quickly looking anxious. "And how is she?"

Maurice responded, "She had the same look upon her face as you do. She misses you terribly. The attic is all ready packed and I heard her saying that the other men were packing the bedrooms as they went to see the lawyer."

Henri was hesitant as he asked his next question, "Was she– was she missing the town?"

Maurice was happy he could answer honestly, "Not one bit."

Henri was silent for a few moments and then brightened considerably.

Maurice continued, "You know, my boy, Belle is truly an amazing girl, and I'm not saying it because she is my daughter. She has a pure and loving heart. I honestly don't know where she gets it from – I was always involved in my inventions while she was growing up and her mother, Cecil, was always trying to work into the noble circles. Looking back, I feel that Belle raised herself."

Henri decided to interject because he knew that Belle would never allow her father to talk himself down, "But you said yourself last night that you were the one who taught her it's who a person is on the inside that counts."

"Perhaps that's the only lesson I taught her."

Henri responded, "But Belle always praises you."

Maurice realized that probably Belle rarely talked about her past, "Belle, I am sorry to say, has a selective memory about her past and as she packs, she will remember more and more. I saw last night how Belle reacted to her lost memories."

Maurice paused for a few seconds before continuing as Henri listened intently, "I'm sorry to bring this up, but that day when Belle exchanged her life for mine was not the first time."

Henri dropped his head at the mention of forcing Belle to be his prisoner. The second part of Maurice's statement confused him though and he raised his head slightly. Neither man realized it at the time, but Mrs. Potts was slowly waking up and as she became more conscious, she listened to the conversation intently.

Maurice continued, "Belle's mother was a noble, but her father lost most of the fortune. She kept her connections to the nobility when she married me and when Belle was eight years old, she arranged a marriage so that Belle would not be a pauper."

Henri was surprised to learn that Belle could have been married to someone else. Sure, Gaston was a possibility as well, but Belle quickly assured him that the only way she would have been married to him was by force. The thought of Belle with someone else gave him a sinking feeling. He had to know the rest of the story. "What happened?"

Maurice inwardly smiled because he saw the look on Henri's face as the prince realized Belle could have been with someone else, not knowing that _he_ was the one to whom Belle was betrothed. Outwardly (and somewhat inwardly), Maurice sighed, "My wife died. Not long after the funeral, a few noble families visited our home in Paris asking Belle to live with them. One family that helped arrange the marriage said that it would end if Belle did not agree to live with them. Well, I knew that meant I would give my daughter up, but she would have the better life among the upper classes, so I agreed. Belle, on the other hand, did not agree and refused to leave me. That family made sure that the marriage arrangement was over. I am not sure if Belle realized this, but even if Cecil had lived and Belle had gone through the marriage, I would not have been a part of her life anyway."

Henri was silent as he digested the story. He spoke very quietly, "Belle deserves so much more than me."

Maurice said strongly, "I disagree. You love my daughter and you know I love her. We both want Belle's happiness. Both of us have been selfish."

Henri was confused, and Maurice saw his look. "Yes, selfish is the word. I wanted her to remain my little girl and you have wallowed in self pity because of the way you look. Both of us have forgotten to remember what Belle would want."

Henri asked, "Then, what can we do?"

Maurice replied, "I have the answer – saw it last night in the mirror. Before Belle left, she told me she wanted us to get to know each other and we have. Now, it's time to go further. Belle is grown up and the best thing I can do for her right now is to give you my permission and blessing to marry my daughter."

Henri was stunned, "Marry her?"

"Yes, have you ever thought about marrying my daughter?"

Henri started to speak fast and trail off, "No. I never thought... I mean I would but… Marriage from the way it's described in books is forever… How could she want to marry me when I'm like this?" He gestured to his beastly form.

Maurice answered, "Simple. She loves you and while I was watching the mirror last night, I heard her say that she had been often thinking about marriage. She wants to be with you – there is nothing better for a man than a woman who loves him so completely. So, the question remains, do you want to marry my daughter?"

Henri thought hard. Did he want to marry Belle? Of course, if he were human, he probably would have proposed by now, although he would have needed a small push from the servants. Being eleven when cursed did not allow him to think of some important things he would have needed to do as an adult. Again, the question was did he want to marry Belle? Yes, with all of his heart. Did he have the right to tie Belle to him when he would always be a beast? No, Belle deserved more. However, was it Belle's decision in the end? Yes, Belle always made her own decisions and he had less of a right to take that away from her than he did to tie her to him in marriage.

"Yes, Maurice, I want to marry Belle."

Maurice came up to him and gave him a pat on the back, "Well then, my boy, ask her as soon as she comes home. I often wish Cecil was here to give me advice. The times I miss her seem to increase as Belle grows up, but I know she would have approved of the two of you."

Maurice's last statement sent a chill through Mrs. Potts. While she still loved Emelius, she did not think about him as much as apparently Maurice thought about Cecil. She was not exactly jealous, but she thought Maurice was ready to grow beyond the friendship she and he formed. Cogsworth and Henri both told her that he had the same feelings for her. This whole situation was difficult for her since she was used to being the strong mother figure, the one who had all the answers. Even when Emelius first started courting her, she was focused more on her work than falling for him. Once she realized how wonderful it was to be in love, it seemed that she became more emotionally involved with everything in her life. After her husband died, she never managed to put those walls back in place and now, look where it got her now. She had to put those walls up again – walls that had been forgotten for over thirty years. She still had to, though, or else, she would have a broken heart. This time would be worse than losing Emelius as she would be living in the castle with Maurice for the rest of her live, not giving her a chance to move on with her life. Chip was growing up and would soon no longer need her. A thin wall was being erected as she had not broken down yet. Quietly, she fled the room while Maurice and Henri continued to talk.

"I guess I should ask Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth for advice. I don't know anything about proposals."

Maurice replied, "Well as Cecil practically proposed to me, I would agree that they probably know more than me." They continued to talk through the afternoon. When word of the future proposal got around the castle, there was a renewed vigor among the servants. The servants cleaned with a fervor so that the castle had an extra gleam on the inside, the musicians were always heard practicing waltzes and lovely pieces to which the servants danced as they completed their chores. Singing was loud throughout the castle and the days passed quickly.

Maurice rarely saw Mrs. Potts, but attributed this to the fact she was helping Henri's proposal along. He spent many days with Henri discussing various things. The biggest piece of advice he gave Henri was to be more assertive with Belle.

"I once heard Belle speaking with Mrs. Potts that she usually initiates everything. Have you ever held my daughter without asking for her permission?"

Henri shook his head. Maurice smiled inwardly, "Well, you two have been together for over two months. I don't think Belle would mind if you took her hand unexpectedly or whatever."

Maurice was growing red because again, as he knew his daughter was growing up, he really did not want to think about how grown up she was. It was hard for him to tell Henri to do things that quickly became natural between him and Cecil.

Henri thought over Maurice's words and knew he was right. If they were going to be married, then he had to prove to Belle he loved her. Time to forget the shyness, it was time for them to be together.

* * *

The house was almost packed and the second horse was bought. Lumiere was taking his responsibilities as Belle's protector in place of his master very seriously. Everyday, every hour, a man from the village would circle around the house. Gaston would come at the same time every evening and Belle always saw him scaring her further. Lumiere and two of the men would stand on the porch blocking the door until he left. Then, they would re-enter the house, Belle and Lumiere would retreat to the attic, and she would cry on his shoulder. Lumiere also knew for the last six nights, she had not been sleeping and tonight, he insisted that she would get some rest. He even offered to stand guard outside her bedroom to make her feel safer. She refused, but he did so anyway. The girl reminded him of someone he lost many years ago and he had come to love and care for her as an uncle or father. If anyone would hurt the girl, the master included, God help that person.

He cracked the door open and saw that Belle was tossing and turning. This could not go on. They had not created a plan yet to return Belle to the master safely and were planning to spend most of this last day doing so. However, Lumiere knew that Belle needed to return to the master within the next forty-eight hours.

Lumiere closed the door and walked a few feet away hoping that his next move would not disturb her. He whispered, "Enchantress," and his whispers grew louder. "Please, we need your help."

Just as he was about to give up, he heard, "Lumiere." The Enchantress had appeared behind him and after he turned around, he quickly knelt down.

The Enchantress said, "Rise." Lumiere stood up, "I wasn't sure if you could hear me."

"I have a connection to all I have, for lack of a better word, cursed. Now, what is your dilemma?"

"It is the master and Belle. They need to be together, but a hunter here is threatening her and she believes the master will be harmed if she returns to the castle. Right now, she is tossing and turning and not sleeping well."

The Enchantress raised a hand, "She will sleep peacefully for the rest of the night. I have all ready taken care of that. As for the hunter, right now, he is very lucky in his life that he is alive at this moment. I cannot interfere in his life – if I cursed him, he would learn nothing and never break the spell. So what are you suggesting I do?"

Lumiere sighed, "I never wanted him to be cursed, but I want Belle to get to the castle safely. Is there anything you can do? I would give up my humanity for Belle and the master to be together."

The Enchantress was silent for a few seconds. Then, "There is no need for that. Make sure the house and carriage is packed tomorrow. I offer a distraction that will occur overnight tomorrow and you must leave quickly. Gaston is a very experienced hunter." With that, she vanished.

* * *

Maurice was pleased for once for what he saw in the mirror. He practically ran out of his room with the mirror in hand ready to find Henri. Unfortunately, he was moving so fast that he literally ran into Mrs. Potts with a loud CRASH.

Maurice quickly moved, "I'm so sorry, Eglantine. I was running to bring Henri some good news and I guess I was overexcited."

He helped Mrs. Potts up from the floor. She never looked at him as she said, "It's fine, Maurice. I'm fine. When playing with Chip, there is usually more risk of injury, especially since he is so spirited."

Maurice realized that Mrs. Potts never looked at him, "Eglantine, what's wrong?"

Mrs. Potts was dusting herself off as she replied, "Just worrying about whether Belle can return here in two days."

Maurice responded enthusiastically, "But she is returning. Lumiere found a way – that's why I need to see Henri."

Mrs. Potts gave a sad smile. Being in Maurice's presence was difficult for her. "That's wonderful."

Maurice sighed, "Eglantine, I know you better than that. What has gotten you so upset that you can't look me in the eye right now?"

Mrs. Potts knew that she could not look him in the eye or she would break down in tears, but she knew that Maurice would not let her escape. She decided on the partial truth, "I thought something was true, but then I learned it isn't and I am trying to come to grips with it."

"What did I lie about?"

Mrs. Potts still did not look up but she answered, "Who said it had anything to do with you or who said you lied?"

"Well, if you can't look me in the eye, then I know it has to do with me. What did I lie about?"

Mrs. Potts replied, "You better tell the master the news. The poor boy is so worried that she won't come back when he needs to think more about the proposal."

Maurice was frustrated, but he still responded calmly, "He all ready has the proposal set up with Cogsworth. You can tell Cogsworth the news after we settle this now. What did I lie about?"

Mrs. Potts shook her head, "You didn't lie about anything. I just thought something about you and it turns out it's not true. Nothing more."

Maurice spoke very firmly, "Eglantine, tell me now." He added, "Please," in a softer tone.

Mrs. Potts had let one tear escape when she answered, "I thought we were friends, but that the friendship was becoming more." She finally looked up at him. "The others talk about us as if we were something more and I thought I saw it, but…" She trailed off.

Maurice smiled at her, "Eglantine, what makes you think it is not true that I feel something more for you? You were the one who pulled away last week."

Mrs. Potts swallowed, "Maurice, don't you think we're too old for this?"

Maurice replied, "Since when does age have something to do with it? Eglantine, I would like the chance to court you. I know I have been lonely without Cecil and you have too without Emelius."

Mrs. Potts was a little afraid. Maurice had just asked to court her, but what if it did not work out? Would their friendship last? What about the children? Chip might accept it since he never had a father in his life, but Belle had to remember her mother.

Maurice figured what was going through her head, "The children will be fine with it. Belle is living her own life now and Chip likes me, I think. Besides, we'll take this slowly. Now, Eglantine, will you allow me to court you?"

She slowly nodded. Maurice took her hand and squeezed it sealing their agreement. He then said, "Any questions, thoughts, or concerns can be dealt with later. I know I have a few, but right now, Belle and Henri need to come first."

Mrs. Potts agreed, "I know. Once their relationship is settled, then the castle will calm down and we can concentrate on what we need."

Still holding hands, Mrs. Potts and Maurice went to tell the master the good news about Belle.

* * *

Belle woke up slowly. From the way the sunlight was coming in her window, she assessed it was midday. How could she have slept in so late? She quickly got up and dressed.

Lumiere made sure the packing was finished. Maurice's basement workshop was almost done. As soon as it was settled, he was going to make sure the men slept since they would be getting no sleep tonight. Belle came down the stairs.

"Lumiere, why didn't you wake me?"

Lumiere responded with a big smile, "Good afternoon, ma cherie. I know it is late, but I also know you have not been sleeping well. This is the last room and we are almost done."

Belle looked around and realized almost everything was stacked in one place. She sighed, "I guess we need to create a plan to return home."

Lumiere's smile grew. "No need, I all ready have one and you'll be back in the master's arms in no time. Then, we need to plan that wedding."

Belle decided to ignore his last comment. They had been having the same argument since that first night with Lumiere's insistence Henri was going to propose and Belle knowing it was hopeless without him being a human first. However, the idea that they could return home right on time… "What is the plan?"

Lumiere replied casually, "I do not know, but be ready to leave early in the morning."

"Lumiere, how can you not know the plan?"

Lumiere just gave her a sly look, "Ma cherie, trust me." For some reason, Belle did.

About five o'clock the next morning, Belle was woken up by a disturbance outside. Distant sounds of shouting and bangs. A knock was heard at her door. "Come in."

Lumiere entered, "We need to leave now. The carriage was packed a couple of hours ago. No one is watching the house."

"I'll be ready in five minutes," Belle said as she jumped out of bed.

When she was outside, in the distance, she could see men carrying torches and pitch forks. In the shadows, small animals were running around. Women could be heard screaming. One bulky man had what appeared to be a gun in his hand and he started to aim it at the animals.

Belle did not waste the precious time she had and entered the filled carriage with Philippe and the new horse ready to pull it. Soon, the carriage was moving and they were on their way home.

_Home_. Lumiere silently prayed a prayer of gratitude for the Enchantress and he thanked her silently in his own mind.

* * *

The servants were crowding outside watching the carriage pull up. Henri was the first one there at the base of the stairs eagerly awaiting Belle's arrival. Maurice, Mrs. Potts and Chip stood off to the side next to him. The carriage just finished crossing the causeway. The driver got down and opened the door.

Belle was the first person to exit the carriage and seeing Henri, she immediately ran to him. She threw her arms around him and kissed him with all the passion inside her. The kiss was deeper than any of their previous ones. She knew that if anyone saw them, it would be considered brazen, but after a week without the man she loved, she did not care – she only wanted to be in his arms showing him how much she missed him. They parted for a moment to regain some breath, but they resumed within a second.

Henri was initially in shock for the way Belle was kissing him as they had never kissed this way before, but he quickly responded. The week without her was too much for him.

Suddenly, they both heard a very loud sound of someone clearing one's throat. They pulled apart slowly and Belle realized that everyone from the castle was outside to greet her. She blushed a very deep red. Everyone was standing silently in shock. Babette was in Lumiere's arms and even they were blushing at the blatant display of affection. Because they were standing to the side of the couple with Henri's back to them, Mrs. Potts and Chip did not see much. Mrs. Potts gathered what happened since she was young once and she saw everyone else's reaction. Chip asked in a loud whisper, "Mama, what were they doing?" Mrs. Potts shushed him.

Maurice was standing in front of the reunited couple with an unreadable expression. Belle deduced that her father was the one who cleared his throat. He raised his eyebrow at her and she was not sure what it meant. Instead of pondering it, she stepped a little ways from Henri, although keeping his hand in hers.

"I want to thank you all for welcoming me home and being here for Henri when I could not." Everyone applauded and soon, Cogsworth began to shoo them back into the castle to complete chores that had not been done in a week and to get ready for tonight.

Only Cogsworth, Lumiere, Babette, Mrs. Potts, and Chip stayed outside with Belle, Henri and Maurice.

Belle was still a little embarrassed, but she went to hug her father. "Papa, I missed you so much."

Maurice hugged his daughter back, "I missed you too. Evidently, you missed him more."

Belle pulled back in order to respond, but Maurice said first, "And I am very happy for you."

Belle smiled brightly and gave her father a kiss, "Thank you so much."

Maurice looked directly at Henri, "I used to think that you were taking advantage of my daughter, but it looks the other way around."

Belle was in shock blushing profusely, "Papa!" Henri was grateful for fur again since his blush was not visible.

Maurice chuckled, "You are just like your mother." He then took Belle's hand and placed it in Henri's hand.

Belle's eyes watered a little, "You really do approve."

"Of course I do. Your young man loves you in a way I never dreamed of, but hoped, for you."

Henri was again surprised at the word "man," but he had to have some humanity to marry Belle. Therefore, he responded, "Thank you, Maurice. I do love Belle. Before her, there was nothing."

Belle could not help herself. She stood on the tips of her toes and brushed a kiss against his lips. After she pulled back, she said, "I love you, too."

Now, she had a problem. She knew that over the last two months, she had neglected her father quite a bit in order to be with Henri. She felt as though she should spend the remainder of the afternoon with her father, but she did not want to leave Henri after a week of being without him.

Henri saw her glancing between himself and Maurice and understood what she was thinking. He pulled her in his arms.

Belle was quite surprised at his initiative, but she certainly was not complaining and had put her arms around him.

Henri then whispered against her hair, "Belle, would you have dinner with me, tonight – just the two of us?"

Belle whispered back, "Yes."

He slowly had let go of her, "Spend the afternoon with your father. I need to get some things finished before dinner."

Belle just nodded with a loving smile in reply. She realized that Henri knew of her dilemma and he quickly fixed it.

He was about to walk away, but stopped, and came up to Belle giving her a quick kiss. She did not have time to respond before he disappeared into the castle. Lumiere, Cogsworth, Babette, Mrs. Potts, and Chip, who had been pretending to be involved with their own conversations while listening in on the exchange between the reunited couple and Maurice, followed Henri into the castle.

Belle was still in shock over how assertive Henri had been, but she was happy that something good came out of the separation, only she did not know how good. She gave her father another hug and they went into the castle together.


	19. Finally!

First, I apologize this chapter took so long. Schoolwork has kept me busy and I have been writing quick one shots when an idea hits me just to clear my mind and keep going.

This chapter at the beginning borders a little on T, but I kept it clean without much description. If I need to change the rating, please let me know. I am still working on "The Betrothal" and that one's rating will be changed to T because of some of the later chapters written. Overall, this chapter needs no explanation, so on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Beauty and the Beast_, but I hope to work for the Walt Disney Company someday.

* * *

Lumiere and Babette were making up for lost time. As Lumiere was kissing Babette, every word was accentuated with a kiss.

"So… my… little… flower… what… else… have… you… been… up… to…"

Babette moaned softly in reply, "Oh… just… Oh, Lumiere… getting ready… hmmm… for ze… Lumiere… master's proposal… ohhh…"

Lumiere suddenly stopped, "What do you mean?"

Babette was slightly frustrated, "What do you think I mean? The master iz proposing to Belle tonight."

Lumiere jumped up and buttoned the top of his shirt. "Tonight?" He started to look around for his shoes.

Babette was confused, "Lumiere, where are you going? I thought you wanted to catch up."

Lumiere was soon running out the door, "Later tonight, I promise."

Babette grabbed a pillow and threw it at the door in anger.

* * *

Henri was getting more anxious by the second and Cogsworth was slowly becoming annoyed as he continued to ask questions and paced.

"Are the flowers ready?" This was the second time he asked this one.

"Yes, Sire."

"Dinner?" Four times for this one.

"Mrs. Potts is seeing to it."

"Are you sure Belle will like this?" He had asked this question five times all ready.

"Sire, we have been waiting over two months for this night and I'm sure she has too."

There was a knock at the door and Cogsworth breathed a sigh of relief. Henri jumped five feet. Cogsworth hoped that the hours would pass quickly. He had never seen the master so nervous and he was starting to fear that the master would faint from the lack of breathing. Cogsworth called out, "Who's there?"

Lumiere's voice was heard, "Moi, mon ami."

Cogsworth practically ran to the door thankful for the help. He opened it and said very quietly to Lumiere, "The master is a nervous wreck. The waiting will drive him and me insane."

Lumiere rolled his eyes, "Cogsworth, have a heart. Proposing to a girl is a very difficult thing."

Cogsworth replied, "As if you would kno – oh, old friend, I'm so sorry."

Lumiere gave him a sad smile, "Don't worry about that. Let's calm the master right now."

Lumiere came inside and walked over to Henri. "Master, I heard the good news. And I must say that after the past week, if you weren't going to propose tonight, then I was going to push you beginning tomorrow. Belle certainly liked the way you – um – greeted her when she came home."

Henri blushed, but it could not be seen.

"And Maurice must know about the proposal or else the two of you would have been married tonight."

Henri was confused, "What do you mean?"

Lumiere was taken aback, but then he remembered that he and Cogsworth never got around to telling him the facts of life. With a proposal, they were going to have to do it soon. Well, that would be interesting. By the look on Cogsworth's face, he realized the same thing.

Lumiere tried to act nonchalant, "Oh, just fathers happen to be very protective of their daughters. If they think that a man is too close, then they would push marriage."

Cogsworth jumped in, "Society usually does not like to see men and women be together without marriage."

"Why not?"

Lumiere was hoping that the master would drop the subject. "It's not important – what is important is how you plan to propose to her. How are you planning it?"

Henri began tripping over his words. Cogsworth replied instead, "The master hoped to recreate that night of their special dinner, hopefully without interruptions or worries."

Lumiere replied, "That should be easy as now everything is settled. Her father is here, they admitted their love, Belle has officially moved here – oui, nothing should happen tonight. Now, when and where do you plan to propose?"

Henri was still tripping. Cogsworth sighed before answering for him, "The balcony overlooking the gardens after dinner and dancing. The musicians and us will leave them completely alone."

Lumiere nodded and then looked at Henri, "Master, how are you feeling?"

Henri replied, "I don't know, but I think I'm going to be sick."

Cogsworth said under his breath, "Tell me about it."

Lumiere instead felt for Henri, "Master, you won't be sick because you know this is right."

Henri replied, "I don't know anything."

Lumiere tried to be reassuring, "Master, you know Belle loves you and she told me that marrying you would make her ultimate dream come true. Didn't you hear every night how she cried because she missed you so much and her fears of never seeing you again?"

Cogsworth stepped in, "Actually, no, he only heard about it. He gave the mirror to Maurice."

Inwardly, Lumiere sighed in relief. He was worried about the master's reaction to how Belle was treated in the town and that he stood by doing nothing.

Henri was upset at what he was hearing, "Maurice didn't tell me she cried everyday. Did she?"

Lumiere nodded and became wistful as he spoke, "And it was heartbreaking. Master, all she needs is you to be happy. Don't be afraid of her reaction. You both have the strongest love I've ever seen. While I do love Babette, we'll never have what you two have."

Cogsworth had put his hand on Lumiere's shoulder in a sign of support and friendship.

Henri was becoming more intuitive because of Belle and realized there was something more about Lumiere that he had never seen before, although he was not sure what.

* * *

Belle walked with her father along the castle corridors. As they were walking, she realized that she did not see any of the servants. Still, there was a cheerful feeling inside the castle instead of that dread she felt the night she and Henri brought her father here.

Maurice did not seem to notice the lack of servants and was cheerfully humming to himself, something he did when he was inventing. Belle had an idea of what was making him happy.

"You're awfully happy, Papa. What did I miss here?"

Maurice stopped humming, but was still smiling brightly. "Nothing, just happy you are home and now, you and Henri can be together."

Belle knew her father better than that, "So you're happy for our happiness. I'm sure it has nothing to do with Mrs. Potts."

Maurice looked quickly at Belle, "Henri told me you were observant about that."

Belle just smiled brightly, "Papa, I know you and of course, I noticed you had feelings for her. Neither of you deserve to be alone. I know you were happy with Mama, but it has been eight years, and no one is better for you than Mrs. Potts."

He hugged his daughter in response, "I love you, Belle."

"I love you, too." Belle pulled back slightly, "And I am grateful that you're calling the castle home."

"Home is where the heart is and my heart is always with you, my beautiful Belle. And I know your heart is with him."

A set of footsteps could be heard from behind them.

Mrs. Potts was walking toward them, "I'm sorry, but Belle needs to get ready for tonight."

Belle was confused, "Dinner isn't served for another four hours."

Mrs. Potts replied, "Don't you want to look nice for your dinner with the master tonight? You haven't seen each other in a week."

Belle replied, "Of course, I do, but the last time it took me four hours to get ready for dinner was the night… oh, Henri wanted to relive that night?"

Mrs. Potts nodded, "Of course, this time, no interruptions and no fears."

Maurice chimed in, "Belle, go with her."

"Of course."

As Belle and Mrs. Potts walked away, Maurice called, "Have a good time tonight."

When they disappeared from view, Maurice could not help but think about how much Belle had grown and that within six hours, she would be a fully engaged woman.

* * *

Henri was still pacing and just growing more jittery. Nothing Lumiere or Cogsworth said could calm him down.

Lumiere spoke, "Master, you need to calm down. If Belle sees you this shaky, she won't accept your proposal."

Henri froze, "Why not?"

"Because you are too nervous and she'll feel like we pushed you into this. Marry her because you want to."

Henri looked at him in shock, "Of course I want to marry Belle. I love her, but I'm still… this. What if she laughs at me?"

Cogsworth spoke up, "Do you think Belle is the type of person who would do that?"

Henri shook his head, "But I can't help but think that she's throwing her life away on me."

Lumiere asked, "Where is that confident man I saw earlier when we first returned?"

Henri shrugged, "I was sure then, but I started thinking –"

Lumiere interrupted, "That was your first problem – don't think but feel. You might not have to speak at all anyway. Once you show her the ring –"

"Ring? What ring?"

Lumiere just looked at Henri in shock and then turned to Cogsworth, "Didn't you make sure he had a ring?"

Cogsworth stammered, "W-w-well, it nev-nev-never occurred to me."

Lumiere rolled his eyes, "Of course not." He then turned to Henri, "The ring is a symbol of your commitment. You'll have one, I promise. When you pull it out and when she says yes, place it on her left hand, on the finger next to her smallest finger."

This was too much information for Henri. Lumiere saw him beginning to panic again, so he quickly added, "Which you won't have to worry about because Belle will hold the right hand with the right finger slightly raised."

"Where am I going to get the ring?"

Lumiere turned to Cogsworth, "Go get them and we'll let him decide." Cogsworth left quickly.

When Cogsworth came back twenty minutes later with the late princess' jewelry box, it was obvious that Henri had not calmed down one bit.

Cogsworth cleared his throat before opening the box. Henri looked at the rings thinking that most of them were too big for Belle, but there was a simple gold ring with a medium blue stone that stood out more than the others.

He picked it up and asked, "Do you think Belle will like this one?"

Lumiere remembered the ring, "It was a favorite of your mother's."

Cogsworth nodded, "It's simple and elegant, a perfect description of Belle."

Henri looked at the ring and decided Cogsworth was right.

Lumiere's voice brought him out of Henri out of his musings. "It is time, Master."

* * *

"Henri, you're so nervous." Belle was concerned as she looked at his face. Dinner was wonderful and both of them had enjoyed a night of dancing in each other's arms. Trying to recreate that night, Henri brought Belle out onto the balcony overlooking the garden when their legs were becoming tired. He thought the balcony in the moonlight would be the perfect place to propose.

He also knew that the moment was close and was absent-mindedly tugging his collar. "Oh… um… sorry…"

Belle reached for the hand that was fiddling and gently pulled it down between them. "Don't apologize. Remember, I love you." She smiled at him.

This helped him relax and he managed to smile back at her. He took his other hand and placed it on their joined ones. "I love you too." He decided to lean over and kiss her.

When they broke apart, Belle was beaming. Henri knew in his heart that this was the right time to propose.

"Belle, are you happy here with me?"

Belle remembered the last time he asked that question. She was a little worried as she emphasized, "Of course."

Henri removed his top hand and had put it in his jacket pocket feeling for the ring box. "Belle, I need to ask you somethi–"

"Will you marry me?" The question had come from Belle.

Henri was in shock, "What?"

Belle started stammering, "I'm sorry, I know it isn't the woman's place to ask, but I missed you so much and I want to be with you for the rest of my life-"

Her stammering was silenced with a kiss. She was breathless when they parted.

Henri spoke as his courage was soaring above the heavens, "Before I answer your question, I first want you to answer mine." He had the ring box in his hand ready to go.

Slowly, he knelt onto one knee as Lumiere told him and opened the ring box.

Belle was in shock, "Oh my God, Henri?"

It was Henri's turn to beam, "Belle, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Tears came to Belle's eyes as she glowed, "Only if you will marry me."

There was a pause before Belle practically jumped into Henri's arms. He caught her and held her tight on the floor of the balcony. Belle tightened her grip on him.

They both pulled back before they kissed in an expression of love that transcended time.

About half an hour later after the tears of joy and the initial shock of the fact that they were engaged began to wear off, Belle and Henri were found sitting on the ground of the balcony in each other's arms and leaning against the ledge.

Henri placed a kiss against Belle's hair and Belle sighed in contentment glancing down at the ring on her finger. She then looked at Henri.

Henri was the first to speak, "What?"

Belle replied, "I just realized that neither of us said 'yes' to each other's proposals."

Henri and Belle laughed and said, "Yes," at the same time.


End file.
